You and Me
by isoline
Summary: The final piece of the puzzle. The missing fragments of the story 'Thinking About You' told (mostly) in Sasuke's point of view. This is not a sequel. AU/OOC/SASUSAKU (Mature content. I wasn't sure what tags to use for this. Leave your suggestions/instructions so I can edit it later.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters featured in this work. I also don't own the songs that will be mentioned. They belong to their respective artist. No infringement on their respective copyrights is intended in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

AN: Firstly; I'm sorry about the Title and the Summary—I'm really not good at it. Secondly; Thank you for reading 'Thinking About You'. I'm sorry you had to bear with my inexperience and error-filled writing. I hope you can extend your patience with me, as here I am, yet again.

So, I worked on this after TAY but I confess, I procrastinated. I almost pushed this project even further into the back of my head when an inspiration for a new fic had hit me, BUT, I just couldn't resist writing this one after all.

OAN: I'm sorry that it's not a sequel. No new conflict will arise and no new major development will occur.

Main pairing is SasuSaku.

Mild SuiKarin.

* * *

"Dialogue"

 **['Internal Monologue']**

 _("Character speaking is either not the focal point of the scene, or not present in the scene at all")_

... - (Centralized) FADE IN/OUT and Cutting to a different [set of] character[s] within a continuous scene.

... - I also use three of these consecutively (for dramatic purposes) to cut to a monolugue or a flashback.

 **/Flashback within the 'major fashback'/** Sometimes, **ONLY DIALOGUES** when it is enough to move the story and there is no need to retell the full scene. If you pay attention, you should know which character says what. (Sorry for being lazy.)

.

.

. - A certain length of time has passed/New location/ End Scene

* * *

 **Chapter 01/(10.1)**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

The music coming from the garden resounded within the acoustic space the moment the couple clumsily stumbled into the dimly lit room.

The silence returned to the wine room almost instantly.

As soon as she closed the door behind them, he gently pressed her up against it.

A moment ago, when she kissed him, he was overwhelmed. He felt the warmth of her body and tasted the sweetness of her soft, trembling lips and he was done for. (See, that was what he was afraid of over eight years ago.)

Then, when he held her and kissed her—and he did so without inhibitions—and she let him, he was set on taking it as far as he could. Sensibly of course.

Which is why; when Sasuke moved his left hand from her neck to her shoulder and then further down her slender arm and he realized that her hand was still on the door knob and it was cold and shaking, he stopped kissing her.

He wanted to make sure that she wanted 'this' as well. That she knew 'exactly' what was about to happen between them—the things he'd do to her if she allowed him to. ONLY AND IF ONLY,

Sakura was definitely flushed and unable to keep her eyes on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Her lips were tightly pressed together.

"Is 'this' okay?"

"U-Uhn." Sakura nodded. She finally let go of the door knob, leaving Sasuke's hand there in place of hers. She held onto his shirt and buried her face in his chest.

His right hand, slid from her side to the small of her back and then trailed up till it was on her nape. "Look at me."

Slowly, she looked up.

He kissed her on her forehead.

Sakura closed her eyes as he did so and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

He just stared at her, taking in her features.

When she opened her eyes, she looked into his.

Without breaking eye contact, Sasuke finally locked the door—sealing the deal. The 'click' sound it made reverberated, not only in that room but, he swears, inside his chest as well. He had Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck before placing his own hands at her back and pulling her closer to kiss her once again.

Sakura's arms tightened around his neck as she kissed him back.

Eight frustrating years just for this?

She was worth it. Definitely worth it.

The kiss becomes more sloppy, aggressive. They were taking from one another just as much as they were willing to give the other—begging to be taken, to be more precise.

When they broke the kiss for much-needed air, Sasuke pulled her away from the door and led her towards the round table placed at the very center of the room and directly below the dying light fixture.

He hoisted her up so that she was sitting on the table and then he positioned himself between her legs. His mouth found hers again. He held her tighter—pulling her even closer towards him that she felt the rest of him.

She was startled and he took advantage of her surprise to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Also, he urgently needed to devocalize the groan that almost escaped him because of the contact. He made her moan into his mouth instead, as he worked his tongue. He felt Sakura loosen up. When he was sure that she didn't mind and in fact enjoyed the invasion, he decided to conquer more of her.

Sasuke started by rubbing himself against her in a slow pace. It was both pleasurable and agonizing at the same time. When Sakura spread her legs wider to accommodate him, he undulated his hips a bit faster. He couldn't keep going at it though because it was beginning to be more painful than enjoyable for him.

He allowed her to dominate the kiss so he could focus his attention on his hands. While Sakura sucked on his tongue, he began hiking up her skirt. He brushed his hands across her bare thighs, moving up till he reached the edges of her underwear. He licked the corner of her mouth as he slip his fingers into the garment and grabbed her by her hip bone.

He looked at her as he traced the protruding bones with his thumbs. He waited for any objection from her and when none came, he went on to removing her article.

Mouths slightly parted, lust etched on their faces, they stared into each other's eyes as he pleasured her. Sakura didn't last in their staring contest. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she tried her best not to gasp. She couldn't hold onto him any longer so she held herself up by resting both her hands on the table.

A few more probing and rubbing and Sasuke made her threw her head back this time. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing heavily, while he sped up the rhythm of his fingers. Soon she was shivering and tossing about under him.

He licked the flushed skin of her neck then dragged his tongue up till he reached her left ear. "Can I?"

She looked away in embarrassment and nodded her consent instead.

Sasuke pulled away from her and started undoing his belt and then his pants.

The light inside that room, though not too bright, was enough to illuminate three walls of honeycomb-patterned racks that housed liquor bottles.

Reflected in every single bottle—almost like a kaleidoscope—Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura became one.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

"You didn't have to turn her down like that.", said Suigetsu as he picked up the empty bottles filling up on the bar counter and threw it into the trash bag he was dragging along with him.

"Aa." Sasuke stared at the pair of hair clips right in front of him.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"I panicked! Okay?!", Sasuke blurted. "So many thoughts were going through my head- I-" Sasuke lowered his head. "I should've- I was aware of it. Of her feelings. Of mine. I mean, I made a choice to stay with her all summer. I threw away, probably, the only chance I'll ever have to fulfill my brother's last wish because I wanted to be with her. 'My brother', Suigetsu. I knew about Sasori and I've known of Naruto's infatuation for her long before I even knew her name. On top of that, I can't stay here—Three reasons! I had three good reasons not to, yet I fell in love her! But she's not committed to Sasori anymore and that changes everything! For her. For me. F-For Naruto."

Sasuke picked up the glass of whiskey beside the accessories but he held off on drinking it. "What else could I have done? What reason would be acceptable for her after... _After I almost kissed her?_ After everything? Wasn't that easier to believe? That all this time, I was just fooling around with her." He then downed his drink in one go.

"What the fuck were you thinking in the first place?"

"I couldn't control myself around her anymore. I couldn't think straight anymore. I made a mistake. And I couldn't take it back. She told me she love me but I c- ... H-How was I supposed to deny that I have feelings for her? She already knew! How was I supposed to convince her otherwise— _I sure as hell couldn't convince myself._ "

"You're an idiot."

"Aa." Sasuke nodded.

"Why didn't you just own up to it? Why didn't you just go right ahead and tell her the truth?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head then picked up the whisky bottle. He was going to pour more into his glass but decided against it and drank from the bottle itself instead.

Suigetsu came up to him and stole the bottle away from him, his action causing most of the liquid to spill on the bar top and even on Sasuke's clothes. "Enough! You need to get some sleep. Take a shower. And then, clean up your mess!"

Sasuke didn't even have the will to glare at Suigetsu for what he did. "I hate that you're not really working for me because that means I can't fire you."

"Sober the fuck up and call her.", Suigetsu demanded before throwing the bottle into the trash bag as well. "But first,"

Suigetsu let go of the bag and picked up a cloth. He then moved towards the icebox. He returned to Sasuke with a makeshift icepack and forced it into his hand. "For your swollen cheek. How many times did she hit you?"

"Once." Sasuke stated. "Each." He stared absently at the makeshift icepack for a few good seconds before conceding and holding it up to his cheek.

Satisfied, Suigetsu picked up the trash bag once again then turned away from Sasuke.

Sasuke's nose crinkled. "Is this a rag?", he implored as he watch Suigetsu walked away.

"Damn right it is, bastard!", Suigetsu yelled back before disappearing into the back room.

Sasuke's brows drew together. He pulled the waste cloth away from his cheek only to bring it up again because he couldn't deny that it was soothing.

Left alone in the bar, he reflected on his actions.

.

.

.

Karin didn't bother to dress up. She didn't even comb her hair. Her glasses hung on the collar of her oversized jumper. Her long and baggy sweat pants was decorated with crumbs from the cakes she's been eating. She ate her misery and frustration away. If someone saw her in that state and ask her why she looked miserable, she would just blame it on lack of sleep and the medical drama she had on.

She suddenly heard her ringtone and started looking around for her phone. She picked up the remote and pointed it towards the television to pause her program.

By the time she found her phone, the ringing had stopped. She checked her call log and was taken aback. She stared at her phone screen, stupefied. She received an e-mail and was suddenly in a state of panic. After a little struggle with the pillows and cake packages, she finally got out of her bed.

Naruto was fast asleep on the couch when Karin made her way to the genkan while dusting off the crumbs from her clothes. She gave herself a once-over before opening the door slightly for Sasuke.

Sasuke had sobered up, taken a shower and had changed into fresh clothes. Getting some sleep was impossible though. He put away his phone the moment he saw Karin open the door. "H-Hi." He seemed awkward and apologetic.

"What do you want?" Karin faked an angry face.

"I... I—These are for you." Sasuke brought up the plastic bag he had with him for emphasis.

"Are you seriously going for me now? I won't go out with you. Not after all that!"

Sasuke lowered the bag.

"If you think, for one second, that I believed you when you told Sakura that you were only fooling around with her, then you're gravely mistaken. So you fell in love with the same girl Naruto likes? S-"

"Keep it down. He's in there with you, isn't he?"

"Settle it with h-"

"Ssh."

"Don't shush me! Settle it with him if that's what it takes! I couldn't care less if you two battle it out. Fight for her. _Or not_. That's up to you! But don't you dare use me to avoid or get over your feelings. I'm not going to be your-"

"I'm leaving Japan."

Karin fell silent.

"In three weeks."

"Eh?!" Karin almost forgot she was suppose to be upset with him. "S-So?"

"I may not come back."

Karin had to completely open the door at that.

"It depends really.", he continued. "I can't really say at the moment. All I know is, that's where I have to be."

"W-What? Why?!"

"After Itachi died, I made my grandfather a promise. And now he needs me to act on it."

"You mean, all this time- _Why didn't you say anything until now?!_ "

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. There was a time when talking to Naruto again, talking to you _like this—_ A few months ago, none of it seemed possible. Things were constantly changing. I made wrong decisions and in trying to fix what I did, I ended up making other mistakes, one after another."

Karin's expression softened. "I never realized that you had so much weight on your shoulders," She moved towards Sasuke and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I slapped you."

For once, Sasuke didn't struggle out of her embrace. Nor did he tell her to let him go. "No. 'I'm' sorry. About Sakura. I should've- You're important to me. But I-"

"Shut up! Don't apologize." Karin held him tighter. "If people ask, I'm the one who rejected you."

Sasuke chuckled.

"It's the truth anyway." Karin let him go and took a step back. "I'm not gonna go out with you. Not even as a pretense."

"I know." Sasuke raised the bag towards Karin again. "Here. I really just came here to apologize."

"So this is your way of appeasing me?" She took the bag from him. "What's in it anyway?"

"It's your favorite."

"As if you would know what I-" Karin was surprised when she saw the hashimaki.

"I do pay attention to you too, you know."

Karin was moved. "I see." She finally smiled at him. "Thank you. I really was upset, you know. I mean, just look at me." She motioned for her baggy sweat pants.

"Are those Naruto's?"

"Yep.", Karin snorted. She then realized that Sasuke was also smiling. Then and there, for her, it was more than enough. "Really. Thank you. I appreciate it."

Sasuke bobbed his head. "Well, see you around."

Karin carefully considered as she watched him walking away. "Sasuke-kun!", she suddenly called him.

Sasuke stopped and looked back.

"You know what, I just realized that you might actually be the one who's suffering the most right now."

.

.

.

Naruto yawned. He had his hand under his shirt as he knocked on Karin's bedroom door.

"Karin. What about lunch?"

There was no answer.

Listening closely, it sounded like she had company.

"Karin?" Naruto opened the door. He blinked a few times while his mouth hung open as he found himself looking at Karin and Sasuke who occupied their own spot on the floor while watching television. They were both surrounded by pillows and sweets. Between them, empty food packages had piled up.

Karin sniffed as she found the scene moving. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie before taking a spoon full of chocolate pudding into her mouth. Afterwards she passed the cup to Sasuke.

Sasuke accepted the cup. He sighed before dipping his own spoon into the treat.

"T-Teme? What's going on here?"

Sasuke and Karin turned to look at him.

"Dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Are you also on your period? Everybody is on their period apparently."

"Shut up Naruto!" Karin glared at him.

"Did you even sleep? Don't you have to be at work in a few hours? When did Sasuke get here and why is he watching that with you while eating all of..." Naruto looked down on the floor. "This."

"Pick a spot." Sasuke invited him.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Three weeks from now, I'm moving to the States."

"What?!" Naruto looked at Karin then back at Sasuke. "When you said 'you accepted your grandfather's terms', is this what you meant?"

"Aa."

"So, this is what your grandfather wants?"

"It's what _I_ want. Mostly."

"Mostly? Not 'THE most'?"

There are rare moments when Naruto made it seem like he was far smarter than he let on and this was one of those moments. Sasuke couldn't respond. He handed Naruto the cup.

Naruto was on a roll that day for he took the hint and dropped the topic.

He reached for the cup and joined them on the floor. As soon as he was comfortably seated, he snatched the spoon from Sasuke's hands and helped himself to the chocolate pudding. "So what episode is this?", he asked, looking towards the television.

Karin smiled as she and Sasuke followed suit.

.

.

.

"Later guys.", bid Naruto as Sasuke and Karin stepped out of the house.

"Aa."

"See you at dinner."

Naruto nodded at Karin before closing the door.

"Do you really still want to work there even after I told you everything?", Sasuke asked Karin as he led the way.

"Yeah. Why not?" Karin stated, matter of fact. "It's not like I don't enjoy working at the bar. Besides, Naruto will start asking questions if I suddenly stopped going there. Is that what you want? "

Sasuke smirked. "You just want to see Suigetsu."

"Hah?! That's-" Karin turned to Sasuke blushing. "Just what are you implying?"

"Paid attention, remember?" Sasuke walked on ahead leaving an extremely embarrassed Karin.

"W- Err- I-" She ran after him. "Wait! Sasuke-kun, wait up!"

.

.

.

Sasuke and Karin were shocked the moment Sakura entered the break room. They were obviously not expecting to see her so soon.

"Good afternoon.", she greeted them nonchalantly.

"S-Sakura?", Karin murmured.

"You came?! Y-Y-", said Suigetsu as he walked in.

"Of course I did.", said Sakura matter of fact. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll just get ready for work."

Sakura left them and headed for the changing room.

"Did you see that?", Karin turned to Sasuke. "She just- _Her hair,_ Sasuke-kun. She's..."

Sasuke felt horrible.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"And..." Sasuke hesitated for a moment before finishing what he had to say. "Letting your hair down like that suits you best."**

 **"Oh."**

 **Sasuke moved his hands as if he wasn't sure what to do with it until he remembered that he was going to put in inside his pocket then he turned around./**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"What now?", asked Karin. "I'm not going to pretend that we're together."

"Then do nothing. _Say nothing_.", he instructed.

Karin sighed as Sasuke made a move to follow Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sakura.", Sasuke called her from outside the changing room "A word. At the office. Now."

"Okay.", she yelled back.

Sasuke walked away from the door and made his way to the office.

.

.

.

Sasuke took his seat just as Karin walked into the room. "What?!"

"Are you going to throw her out?"

"No. I-"

"You're not planning on being rude to her again are you?"

"I'm not!"

"Let me talk to her. I'll ask her to stop coming or take a break at least."

"Y-" Sasuke didn't get to tell Karin whether she could stay or not because Sakura suddenly arrived.

"Did you want something?", Sakura inquired with the same nonchalant tone she started with.

"Sakura.", Karin spoke first. "W-We're worried about you. It's okay for you to take a few days off. Actually," she turned to glance at Sasuke. "It's okay if you… decide to… quit at this point.", she told her sensibly.

"Because of what happened this morning?" Sakura was upset. "I'm not _that_ weak. I've experienced rejection quite a few times you know. With my own parents. With the other kids back at my elementary school. With the other students at our current school. You guys didn't even know about… about Sasori. That was two weeks ago. I can't help but feel like I'm being looked down at right now."

"But," Karin looks to Sasuke for help.

"My confession aside,"

Sasuke and Karin looked at her again.

"I was serious about helping Sasuke-kun so… if it's up to me, I would like to continue working here as I originally intended."

"But you-"

"I totally understand if you don't want me here. I'm sure that Karin is upset with me right now and-"

"That's not it!", Karin retorted. "I mean, YES. I am upset. Of course I'm upset with you. Why did you lie to me? To us? All this time?"

"I'm sorry."

"Drop it with the apologies already!", snapped Karin. "If you're doing it just so you can feel better about yourself then I don't want it!"

Sakura fell silent.

"Whatever!", Karin groaned frustratingly as she turned to Sasuke. "No one's really innocent anyway. I'm in no position to stay angry at you for keeping secrets. It's not like it's your fault you fell in love with Sasuke-kun either."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Karin then turned back to her. "If you think you're going to be all right here after all that's happened then suit yourself.", she told Sakura before walking out on them.

Sakura let out a sigh as soon as Karin was gone. She then turned back to Sasuke then lowered her head in apology. "About earlier, I'm really sorry. Please forget about... everything."

"Sakura."

Sakura straightened herself. "It's just as you said, two more weeks. Let's just get through this."

"Why bother? You know it's never going to be the same."

"I don't have any ulterior motives. Just selfish reasons at this point.", she admitted. "It's for my satisfaction. I just… want to finish what I started. After everything I've lo— _I just want to see this through to the end._ That's all."

"Fine. Do what you want."

"Thanks.", Sakura nodded at him before turning away.

"IF!"

Sakura stopped without looking back.

"If any of the following days, you decide to stop turning up here... No one's going to blame you."

"Uhn."

As soon as Sakura was gone, Sasuke winced.

 ** _'Fuck!'_**

.

.

.

"That did not go well.", Sasuke told Karin as soon as she came out of the changing room.

"S-Shut up! I was so mad at you for what you did that I forgot that Sakura lied to me as well.", she explained. "It's true though, I can't blame her for falling in love with you. I just wished that... that she told me." Karin frowned. "And why did she have to make it sound like I was trying to get rid of her. That pissed me off. We're friends, aren't we? Or, was I the only one who was thinking that?"

"Karin."

Karin turned to Sasuke with an annoyed face. "This is all your fault, you know."

"I..."

"It is.", Suigetsu suddenly joined them.

"Were you eavesdropping again?", Karin blurted.

"You're in the hallway. It's connected everywhere; the break room, the kitchen, the office-"

"I'm not in the mood." Karin walked out on the two boys.

"Glad you two made up.", said Suigetsu as he watched Karin leave. "How did it go with Sakura?"

"I couldn't..."

"You're going to try again, right?"

...

"Right?"

...

.

.

.

Sasuke sighed. He had to approach her at some point.

He was flapping the order slip against his palms as he reluctantly made his way towards the bar.

Sakura had just finished serving a couple their drinks and proceeded to wiping the bar counter.

He laid the paper on the counter and slid it towards her.

Sakura saw the paper from her peripheral vision and her first reaction was to read what's written. Looking at the person handing the slip came secondary.

It gave Sasuke enough time to look at how Sakura moved her eyebrows as she tried to read the order.

Sasuke took a step back when Sakura's brows furrowed. She was about to open her mouth to say something but she sniffed and seemed to have realized something.

She suddenly looked at him and then quickly returned her gaze on the paper.

Sasuke moved his hand away and she pulled the paper towards her. The moment she turned around to fetch what she needed to assemble the cocktail, he made a move to rest his elbows on the counter. He kept his head low and only moved his eyes.

At first, he kept his attention on just about anything that is not her. But when Sakura laid the glasses near him, he started shifting his gaze between that and whatever distraction he could find. Eventually, it was between the drinks and Sakura. Then finally, it just stayed on her as she move around the bar.

Before he knew it, he had started to trace the curve of her back with his eyes. Sakura suddenly stopped moving and he lifted his gaze to see her taking a moment to wipe her sweat from under her chin with the back of her hand. Sasuke froze. This was exactly how it started the last time. When Sakura tucked some hair behind her ear, he remembered when it was his hands doing it. His fingers twitched, and then, he remembered brushing his thumb along her lips. He could never forget how warm and soft it felt under his touch.

Zaku accidentally grazed him with his shoulder as he tried to get Sakura's attention.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and instantly pushed himself off the counter.

"Oh. Sorry. This place is packed tonight-"

"Serve these for me." Sasuke turned away.

"Where are you go-"

"Table 13!", Sasuke yelled back as he pushed past people.

Sasuke retreated to the hallway and exhaled heavily.

It was going be a long week.

 **~[*]~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

About the love scene;

If what you imagined happened was better, then by all means disregard the first part of the story. I'm sorry, I tried.

* * *

[*] = Kasabuta/One Ok Rock


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02/(10.2)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['Should I have really told her the truth instead?**

 **I love her and I want to be with her.**

 **But eventually, I would have to leave her.**

 **I've thought about it so many times.**

 **What if I had kissed her? I knew I wanted to.**

 **And...**

 **What if I did more than just kiss her? Of course I want that too.**

 **Would she want it as well?**

 **Then what?**

 **Would that have been enough?**

 **How much is enough?']**

...

...

...

 _Sasuke took a moment to gaze at her when she wasn't looking. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Locks that escaped the bun were sticking to the sweaty skin of her face and her slender neck. The short sleeves of her white shirt had been rolled up exposing the fair skin of her shoulders._

 _She felt his eyes on him and so she turned her head and looked his way. She caught him looking from her lean arm and back up to her flushed face._

 _They stared into each other's eyes._

 _She suddenly flinched and Sasuke quickly moved towards her. She pulled her towards the sink to wash the cut on her finger but the faucet broke at how eager he was to turn the handle. Water sprayed all over and both got wet._

 _Sasuke had to take his shirt off and used it to isolate the splashes towards the sink as he frantically worked on shutting the faucet off._

 _Each found the other's state both hilarious and attractive. Sasuke attempted to fix the messy mop Sakura's top bun had become. He clears Sakura's face of sticky wet hair and found himself lost in her eyes._

 _As soon as she felt his thumb brushed along her lips, Sakura closed her eyes._

 _He replaced his thumb with his lips._

 _He started with light pecks._

 _Short and sweet._

 _Then he started moving his mouth against hers. Taking either the upper lip or the under lip and sucking gently on it._

 _She mirrored his actions._

 _The kisses were becoming longer and harder and he was feeling warmer. A sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins._

 _Sasuke knows he needs to stop before he takes this any further but he wanted more. So much more._

 _He couldn't stop. He cupped one of her breast. It was small and he loved how it fit into his hand perfectly._

 _He couldn't stop. He started undressing her. He removed her blouse and went down on his knees to help her out of her skirt, tights and even her shoes._

 _He couldn't stop. He got up and trailed kisses on her bare shoulders as he unclasped her brassière and got rid of it as well._

 _He couldn't stop. He laid her down on the preparation table, making her gasp and giggle as the bare skin of her back made contact with the cold steel. He settled on top of her. When she bit her lip to hold back her laughter he kissed her again._

 _He didn't want to stop. He kissed her neck then move down to traced her clavicle with the tip of his tongue. Then he massage one of her exposed breast and finally took the other into his mouth. The tighter she gripped his hair, the harder he sucked._

 _He won't stop. He kissed and licked Sakura's abdomen moving down on her._

 _He'll never stop. He removed her last article of clothing and-_

...

...

...

Sasuke woke up from his erotic dream with a sharp exhale. He blinked once. Then twice. He covered his reddened face with his palms then grunted into it in frustration.

He then remembered that he wasn't alone so he checked on his roommate.

Suigetsu was facing the wall, still fast asleep on his own bed.

He was relieved. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand then gave himself enough time to calm down before slowly getting up.

As soon as his feet touched the floor, his phone lit up.

Noticing this, he made a move to fetch his phone and check his inbox.

.

.

.

Sasuke arrived at the park near the hospital.

He walked by a familiar motorcycle on his way to the stairs that led down to the pond.

Sasuke found Sasori waiting for him at the deck.

"Hey," Sasori greeted him without getting up from where he sat. He motioned for him to take a seat as well. "Thanks for coming out here."

Sasuke stopped a couple of meters away from Sasori. He chose to stay standing. "Somehow, I knew I would hear from you sooner or later.

...

...

...

 **/Sasuke and Sasori stood next to each other as they waited for their turn to order Takoyaki.**

 **"I don't think you're better than me."**

 **Sasuke turned to Sasori with a confused look.**

 **"I'll never agree to that. But... You make her better. So,"**

 **"Wh-"**

 **"Be good to her.", mumbled Sasori. He then gestured at the vendor and stepped forward leaving Sasuke behind him.**

 **Sasuke didn't bother pursuing the conversation./**

...

...

...

Although, I was expecting you to just come at me with your fist."

Sasori chuckled. "That's the first thing I wanted to do to you after I heard from Ino. I thought really hard the entire week whether or not to go through with it." His smile turned into a frown. "Sakura wouldn't like it if I caused a scene bec-"

Sasuke looked away when he mentioned her name. "Why did you give up on her?"

Sasori's answer came as fast as his question. "Because she loves you." He firmed his jaw. "So why did 'you'?"

Sasuke felt no reason to explain himself to Sasori.

"You disappoint me Uchiha. I thought you were better than this. I don't care how justifiable you think your actions were, she didn't deserve that."

Sasuke looked back at Sasori.

Sasori stood up. "You should've told her the truth."

"The truth?" Sasuke broke his silence. "What the hell do you know?"

"You must be proud of yourself. Congratulations!", Sasori told him in a sarcastic tone. "You've proven yourself to be a good friend."

Sasuke was taken aback.

"How did I know?... _Seriously?_ Come on, Uchiha. _We're men!_ I can tell what's on another man's mind from the way he looks at a girl. And your 'best friend' couldn't have been more obvious. I mean, I figured _you_ out and you were stiff and stoic."

Sasuke sighed heavily.

"I was rooting for you, you know. I knew things were complicated for you but, you... _You made me realize that you were the right one for her!_ And I thought you would do good by her!"

"You don't know half of it.", Sasuke muttered.

"Is she really not worth fighting for? She-"

"It's not that! _SHE IS!_ Of course she is. But I... _I just can't!_ " For the first time, he couldn't hide his emotions in front of Sasori. Frustration. Anger. Regret. Longing. Feelings he couldn't deny. It showed on his face. It was heard in his shaking voice. He was upset. Disappointed. Mad at himself just as everyone else was. "I'm moving to another country."

"Y- _Unbelievable_ ," Sasori scoffed. "You-" He pressed his lips together in displeasure as he turned to look at the pond. " _I gave her up to the likes of you!_ I-"

"Should I have accepted her feelings then? How is that supposed to work? Or Maybe, I should ask her to WAIT, _Like you did_ , huh? Was I supposed to ask her to wait for me till I return, who knows when? IF I'm even able return to her 'at all'."

"Oh." Sasori looked like he just figured something out. "I just made up my mind." Sasori walked towards Sasuke then punched him in the face.

Sasuke grunted as he took it. He had to take a step back to prevent his fall. Suddenly, he could taste blood in his mouth.

"Asshole! You fucking idiot! Then you shouldn't have allowed her to fall in love with you in the first place! You should've stayed away!"

Slowly, Sasuke look back towards Sasori. His jaw hurt but not as much as his chest. Sasori's words cause more ringing in his ear than the punch itself.

 ** _'Aa. I should've stayed away.'_**

Sasori held Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and pulled him. "You get it?! It's too damn late now! She loves you! No matter what you do, she's going to get hurt! Wether she hates you or not, when you leave, she's going to cry!"

The realization hit Sasuke hard—almost as if Sasori punched him a second time.

Sasori was gritting his teeth the entire time. Regretful of his own mistakes, he finally pushed Sasuke away. "The least you could've done was tell her the truth! Instead, _you made her miserable._ She opened her heart to you and you stepped on her feelings just like that!"

Sasuke didn't bother to look in Sasori's direction again.

"Are you even going to make it up to her?"

He also refused to say anything else.

Sasori was done with him. He was exasperated and he was dissatisfied but he was just so done. "Thanks for letting me land that. I'm glad we both agree that you deserved it." He straightened his shirt.

Sasuke kept his eyes down as Sasori walked away from him.

.

.

.

Sasuke met with Karin outside the hospital.

"You let him hit you?" She didn't look nor sound surprised at all. She turned Sasuke's head a little to the right to check the bruise on the left side of his mouth. "You're that mad at yourself for what you did to Sakura, huh? Why not just talk to her then? Tell her your sorry. Tell her the truth. Explain everything."

Sasuke sighed. "It's that bad?", he asked just to change the subject.

Karin looked at his cheek again. "He got you good." She backed away, lips pressed together and nodding in approval.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The poor guy though. His fingers are probably broken. How could you let him do that to himself knowing he's trying to become a doctor?"

"Biomedical Engineer.", he corrected.

"Doesn't make him need those fingers any less."

"He's gonna be fine. Hn. So,"

"Hm."

"You encountered something like this before. Don't pretend like you need to think hard about it."

"Oh, I know what needs to be done. I'm just considering whether or not I want to help you."

"You know what, nevermind." Sasuke made a move to leave.

"H-H-Hey!" She stopped him. "Come back here."

Sasuke stood still.

She started inspecting him again. "Well, you can talk so there's no jaw fracture. No tooth seems loose or missing. The bleeding is most probably from your gums or your cheek getting cut by your own teeth."

Sasuke tilted his head out of Karin's hands because it was starting to hurt.

"It's started swelling. We need ice."

"I'll take care of it. Don't tell Rin."

"Too late." Karin looked towards the main entrance. "There's no way she won't notice."

"Sasuke-kun." Rin saw them as she stepped out of the hospital.

Sasuke dare not look behind him.

Rin had to stand beside Karin just to see his face. "What happened to you?! Oh my g— _Are they here too?_ " She started looking around. "How bad is it?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who?", wondered Karin.

"Whoever it is Sasuke-kun fought, who else?" Rin sounded like it was supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world. "If this is how he looks like, then they must've gone through worse."

Sasuke and Karin wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Are they in there? I'm going back inside to check on them."

"Hold on. It's not- I didn't-" Sasuke stopped Rin but had to leave the explaining to Karin when his phone rang.

"Suigetsu?"

 _("Nope. It's Tayuya.")_

.

.

.

Mid-afternoon; Sasuke, Rin and Karin went to the supermarket.

"I'm going this way." Rin told them.

Sasuke checked his list. "Most of what we need for the bar is over there." He looked towards the other direction. They reduced most of the swelling and discoloration.

"Okay then. See you.", Rin excused herself.

Sasuke nodded and was about to go with Karin when Rin alerted them of Sakura's presence. They turned to look at her but Sasuke quickly look away when he remembered the bruise on his face.

"She saw us," shared Karin. "And... she's gone."

Sasuke relaxed. "Hn. Come on." He led Karin onwards while Rin went to a different direction.

"She was just smiling at us.", shared Karin as she matched Sasuke's pace. "That 'smile'. The one you hated so much to see on her."

Sasuke's chest tightened.

"She had it on all week actually. But you already knew that since you've been stealing glances at her. From the hallway. From the service hatch. From behind the stage. Why haven't you talk to her yet?"

Sasuke looked at Karin briefly before moving on.

"Sasuke-kun! You know this can't go on. She really needs to know. Everything."

"I lied to her for a reason."

"But-"

"Look. I hurt her. You don't think I know that. You don't think I regret that. Maybe you or anyone—everyone else could've handled the situation better than I did, but it was 'me' who was in that situation at that time and at that time 'I' did what I thought was best for all of us."

"Will you just stop it!" Karin muttered. She looked around to check if she might have disturbed other people and was relieved to know that no one was near them. "Stop... overthinking things. Stop acting like you're so capable. Like you're so smart. Like you know what's best for everyone better than anyone else. You're just a kid! Well, a teenager. But technically, to adults, still just a kid. Just like us. Me. Naruto. Sakura. We're all _just_ kids. _We are!_ We're naïve. We do reckless things. We make stupid decisions. It's almost expected of us. In a way, we're allowed to be naïve, reckless and stupid. _You're_ allowed to be naïve, reckless and stupid. So, Sasuke-kun, be naïve. Be reckless and stupid."

Sasuke stared confusedly back at Karin.

Karin wasn't sure herself if she was able to tell Sasuke what she really meant to say to him. "B-Bottom line is 'stop pretending to be an adult'! You're a kid! You're- Well you-"

Sasuke smiled as if she found what Karin said to be a joke. "I'm an Uchiha," he countered. "I'm not allowed to be a kid."

"And yet you made the most stupid decision I've seen anyone make so far."

"By giving everything up so that the people around me don't have to be conflicted?!", he snapped. He checked both ends of the aisle to see if anyone was going to go through there. No one seemed to be coming so he continued, "I made the choice my uncle couldn't make. I'm fulfilling the responsibility my brother left- I'm- _I'm giving Naruto a chance to be with_ -"

"Sakura. _What about her?_ " Karin crossed her arms. The action wasn't as smooth as she had hoped because of the basket she was carrying. "W-What would you say you were able to do for her?"

"What can I possibly do for her? I'm leaving no matter what. What exactly do all of you expect from me?"

"T-"

They noticed people walking into that aisle so they pressed themselves against the shelves to allow the other shoppers to get through. Some took longer because they were looking around and picking out products. But what did Sasuke and Karin expect, they were inside a store. They took what they need from that aisle and moved to the next.

"Listen, I get it. I know why you did what you did." Karin continued the conversation as soon as they were alone again. "There was no way for you to bring up Naruto without mentioning that he has feelings for her and you couldn't do that to him. But Sakura deserves to know the truth."

"I know you care about Sakura but-"

"It's not just Sakura. _You_. You're the one I'm most concerned about."

...

"I want you to tell her because... _Because I don't want her to hate you._ I don't want the person you fell in love with to remember you like that. I want you to tell her the truth because she needs to forgive you."

"But that's just it. I don't want her to forgive me. I want her to hate me. I need her to hate me.", he confessed.

"Sasuke-kun."

"This isn't just about being a good friend anymore. I already betrayed Naruto."

"No you didn't! If you did, then we wouldn't be in this situation-"

"I held Sakura, Karin. I wanted to make her mine."

" _But you didn't._ "

"But I was so close to doing something the both of us would've regretted. And that's all I can think of."

"..."

"I don't trust myself around her anymore. Especially now that she told me that she loves me. I need her to hate me or else, I won't be able to stay away from her. Besides, I don't deserve to be forgiven. _I let it happen_. It's all my fault."

"That's-" Karin tried to come up with an argument. She couldn't so she ended up whining in frustration. "I still disagree. I just do. After everything you said, it's still unacceptable." She then forced the basket on his hands. "And you still owe Sakura the truth and an apology." Karin walked ahead of him.

Sasuke sighed. "You all should form a club.", he wisecracked.

.

.

.

"Hey guys.", Sakon greeted everyone as he and Ukon entered the room.

Jirobo and Kidomaru looked away from each of their task to acknowledge him.

"Hey.", Kidomaru grinned at him before putting all his weight on the mop.

"A lot of people aren't here yet?"

Jirobo continued arranging the chairs. "Sasuke and Karin are going to run late because Tayuya asked them to buy a few things for the kitchen. She's cleaning in the back with Suigetsu."

Jugo and Kimimaru also arrived then.

"Afternoon.", Jugo greeted.

"What about Sakura?", wondered Ukon.

"She's not here." Tayuya walked in on their conversation.

"It's Sunday.", Kimimaru reminded him.

"Oh!" Ukon realized. "She's on her day off."

"Yeah." / "Of course." / "That's it, right?"

Everyone smiled awkwardly and shared meaningful looks.

...

Suddenly, they all sighed in relief.

"Guess we all get a day off from that depressing atmosphere around her too.", implied Kidomaru.

The others mumbled their agreement in unison.

"I mean, Sakura's great!", Kidomaru continued. "It's just that... You know?! That thing between her and Sasuke is making me _really uncomfortable_."

"Yeah. Did they have a big fight or something?", Sakon guessed.

"No clue.", answered Jirobo.

"Anyone?"

"Karin and..." Tayuya checked behind her before leaning towards everyone. "Suigetsu." She continued in a lower voice. "They seem to know something but they won't talk about it."

"Probably not that big a deal otherwise, Sasuke would've ask Sakura to stop coming here by now.", said Jugo.

"I don't know about that, Sasuke has a soft spot for her so," Kidomaru hinted.

"Yeah." Sakon agreed "Wasn't he supposed to go somewhere this summer?"

"Wait. Are we allowed to talk about it now?", asked Kidomaru. "Does Karin and Sakura know that Sasuke is the real boss already?"

"No. Sakura still doesn't know." Suigetsu suddenly spoke, informing everyone of his presence. "Karin does though."

"Dammit Suigetsu~" Tayuya sneered. "Don't just come up from behind me like that! I was fucking startled!"

"Language!" Jirobo reminded her.

Tayuya glared at him.

"Sorry about that." Suigetsu told her then turned to the rest. "We should finish up real quick so we can open on time."

Everyone agreed and went back to work.

"He's the biggest mystery here. What does he gain from following Sasuke around anyway?", whispered Kidomaru as soon as Suigestu went to the kitchen. "It's not like he's getting paid to work here."

"He doesn't exactly need to stay in the dorm as well, right? Aren't the Hozukis one of the wealthiest families here in Konoha?", noted Sakon. "Do you have an idea? You know Suigetsu best among us." He directed the question at Jugo.

Jugo looked at Kimimaru, then back at the others. "Suigetsu and I go to the same school but we're not really close."

"Is it true that he tried to jump off the school roof once?", asked Ukon.

"W-What?", Tayuya joined. "Never heard about that before."

"I-It's true.", answered Jugo. "And we heard, that wasn't the only time he tried to kill himself. As for why he's following Sasuke, we don't really know the details but, he made some sort of deal with Sasuke and ever since, he hasn't made an attempt on his own life again."

Tayuya was about to say something but she noticed someone's presence at the front door. She turned towards the door and saw Karin standing there with a few grocery bags. "K-Karin, you're here."

The group dispersed then kept themselves busy with their own tasks.

"Y-Yeah."

"Erm... Where's Sasuke?"

"O-Oh. Right." Karin felt uneasy. "He sent me ahead."

.

.

.

"Do you think I have to tell her the truth too?", asked Sasuke.

...

Rin turned to Sasuke.

...

"I've kept things from her since the beginning that I wouldn't know we're to start explaining."

...

"Even if I'm willing to fight for her, I still have to leave. It's just 'not' going to work?"

...

"This is the same girl who stepped in between me and Naruto during a fight, you know that? She followed me into the men's room to ask for my number. She might have threatened a teacher to get my address. She volunteered to work during the summer break to help me pay for a debt that didn't even exist. ... If I told her that I need her, she'll- I feel like if I hadn't lied to her, if she didn't hate me, I would have asked something selfish of her already."

...

"Just asking her, just having her make a choice, that alone will—I'm just trying to protect her. Like how you protected Izumi." Sasuke looked specifically at the third name carved on the stone pillar. "You left her because you didn't want her to see you withering away, didn't you? You left her so she could remember you from your best days."

...

Rin was leaning on her car as she looked on at the cemetery from afar.

...

"I promise, I'll be there for her and Jun. Always. And, I'm sorry I gave up on finding that treasure you left for me. I know you wanted me to see the world like you did but..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"...I'll hold off on hating you for now since you'll be giving me all the time in the world to get there."**

 **"You bet." Sakura grinned. "I've only just begun to turn your world upside down."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sasuke smiled. "Sakura, turned mine upside down so I sort of got lost. And as it turns out, I loved it."

...

In the distance, a murder of crows suddenly cawed as they took flight.

...

Sasuke's smile faded. He saw the black feathers that were slowly falling to the ground and realized something. "If she find's out, she'll probably blame herself."

~ **[*]~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

[*] = Notes N' Words/One Ok Rock


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03/(10.3)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Will you just tell her!", demanded Suigetsu as he walked into the office. "Please!"

Sasuke looked up from the paper he was reviewing.

"There's still time to fix this. Just, tell her the fucking truth!"

"Why aren't you wearing this week's uniform?" He put down his pen then picked up another paper from the many scattered in front of him.

"That's- Seriously?!" Suigetsu was furious. "That's what you want to talk ab- Take-" But somehow he couldn't help but talk about it. "You're not wearing yours either."

"I don't need to wear it." Sasuke crumpled the papers then threw it into the waste basket. "I'm not waiting tables tonight. Or any night after this. You however,"

"I wear it when you wear it. That's what we agreed upon. Remember?"

"Fine. You can stick to that tunic." Sasuke picked up another batch of documents.

"I plan to. The butler look doesn't suit me at all. And why do we even have that uniform anyway? This isn't a maid café."

"Ask Kabuto."

"Not really my biggest concern right now. Wait, are you hiding in here?"

"H-Hn."

"Is it because of your face?"

"A-Aa. I can't go out there. Not looking like 'this'."

"What? You don't want Sakura to see you like that?"

"How am I suppose to explain this?"

"You mean, if she even bothers to ask. And, I think Sakura would be glad if she found out that Sasori did that to you after what you did to her.", implied Suigetsu. "Although, was it really necessary to let him hit you? I mean, wasn't the poor guy aiming to become a doctor? What if he broke his hands, hitting you like that?"

"Biomedical Engineer. And he probably di-That's the same thing Karin said."

"Whatever. Let's go back to Sakura. You-"

"You need to talk to her Sasuke-kun!" Karin suddenly barged into the office. "I'm really serious this time."

Sasuke and Suigetsu turned to her. The latter's mouth hung open.

"She was like a doll last week. _Soulless_. I thought after some time she would get over it and return to normal but... She's really miserable."

Sasuke blinked.

Suigetsu looked back at Sasuke. "What she said."

"You know, the only reason that I haven't gone and talk to her myself yet is because I'm still hoping you would."

"Okay," Sasuke placed the papers back on the desk. "I'll do it. I'll talk to her."

"Y-You will?" / "For real?!"

"How does this sound; Guess what... Sakura,"

Karin and Suigetsu urged him to go on.

"Last time, I was actually lying to you. The truth is that I do" He cleared his throat. "love you but, so does Naruto and in honor of our recently mended friendship, even though I almost—ALMOST kissed you, I decided that it's for the best that I stay away from you. I ask that you disregard everything that occurred and _ALMOST_ occurred between us. I'm leaving the country by the way so it never would have worked out." Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Karin and Suigetsu waiting for their approval.

They stared back at him, stupefied.

"Well?"

"The fuck is that?", Suigetsu implored.

"The truth." Sasuke stated, matter of fact. "The truth that, all of you have been demanding, Sakura needs to hear."

"Do you want to make yourself look like an asshole?!"

"She already thinks I'm an asshole. All of you already think I'm an asshole."

"You are an asshole!"

"Sasuke-kun," Karin pushed Suigetsu. "When you say it like that— _Is that even what you really want to say to her?!_ "

"Are you two aware of a better outcome, that for the life of me, I can't picture? Do any of you know of a way where I can serve my family, support my best friend and still be with her? If so, then I would love to hear it."

Suigetsu and Karin, couldn't give him an answer.

Sasuke lingered on Karin's uniform before returning his attention to his work. "If there's nothing else, I'm kind of busy."

Unfortunately for him, Karin and Suigetsu noticed it. They looked at each other before turning back to Sasuke with mischievous smiles.

"Wait." Suigestu smirked. "It's not that you don't want her to see your bruise, you don't want to see her in that uniform!"

Sasuke refused to look at them.

"Is it the maid outfit or... It's the cat ears, isn't it?", Karin teased.

Sasuke shifted in his seat.

"No way!" Karin cackled.

"That's your thing—That's what you're into?" Suigetsu was beyond amused. "Seriously?"

Karin turned around to show him the back of the dress. "You know we have tails as well."

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table. "Okay. Both of you, out! Go home. You're done for the night."

"Whoah! Relax man! We're only messing with you."

"Yeah. Calm down.", said Karin.

"Leave. Now.", Sasuke maintained.

"But-"

"See you on Wednesday."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Good night."

"Hmp! My shift's almost over anyway." Karin sneered "Tayuya~", she called as she walked out of the door.

"What are you still doing here?" Sasuke focused on Suigetsu as soon as Karin had gone to talk to Tayuya.

"You can't tell me what to do. I don't exactly work for you."

"Naruto didn't come tonight. Who's going to walk Karin home?"

"W-Why would you have me-" Suigetsu was suddenly flustered. "S-She's fine all by herself. It's not like she haven't done it before. She could also call for a taxi instead."

"Then ride together. You need something from the pharmacy anyway, don't you?"

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"You know you do."

Suigetsu conceded.

Sasuke started gathering the papers on top of the desk as soon as Suigetsu disappeared into the hallway.

"Cat ears, though." Suigetsu suddenly showed his face again.

Sasuke picked up a small stapler and threw it towards the door.

Suigestu closed the door just in time to avoid getting hit.

Sasuke went back to work. He blinked a few times towards the door as he perused the documents in front of him.

He looked for a specific page, separated it from the file then started writing on it.

After some time, his phone alerted him of a new mail. He decided to ignore it for the moment so he can focus on his work, but then, he received a second alert. Then a third. After a brief interval, he received three more, one after another. He reached for his phone and a vein popped on his head as soon as he saw the picture sent by Tayuya.

It was a picture of Sakura—obviously forced to take part in the photograph—pressed in between Tayuya and Kin Tsuchi. They were, of course, wearing their current uniform.

Sasuke realized that the other mails came from the other employees of Otogakure.

He shot himself off his chair and went out into the hallway.

Kin Tsuchi was about to walk through the hallway but she retreated from where she came from.

Kimimaru and Tayuya went further into the kitchen where they wouldn't be visible to Sasuke from where he stood.

"Really?!" Sasuke yelled loud enough for those in the kitchen and in the break room to hear. "You're all not busy enough as it is?!"

The sniggers coming from the break room died down while the noise coming from the kitchen grew louder.

Sasuke went back inside the office then slammed the door shut.

.

.

.

Sasuke hesitated before looking at his phone again. He viewed the picture sent by Sakon and he guessed it—a picture of Sakura. Her back actually. Sakon took a picture of her back while Ukon had her faced towards his own camera phone. He rubbed his palms across his face as he noticed the tail.

He held his phone so far away from him—like he was afraid of it—as he peeked between his fingers to view the other images. There's one wherein she was asked to look towards the Camera even though she was serving a drink to a customer. In another, she was ambushed in the hallway, probably on her way for a break.

His phone suddenly rang and he was startled. He almost dropped it a few times before holding it up to his ear. He clucked as soon as he realized that he hasn't accepted the call yet.

"Yeah.", he finally answered.

Sasuke massaged his left temple as he listened to Orochimaru and Kabuto talking-yelling at one another for almost half a minute.

 _("Oh. It's already connecte- Sasuke-kun. Hello.")_

"Yes."

 _("How's everything at your end?")_

"I haven't burned the place down yet."

 _("Good to know. Everyone doing all right?")_

"A-Aa."

 _("I just remembered, we're to buy souvenirs for everyone tomorrow. I know what to get most of you but I have no clue what Karin might want.")_

"She's craving for some Hakuto Jelly as of late."

 _("Okay. Ah. What about Sakura?)_

The corner of his mouth twitch. "She loves syrup coated anko dumplings"

 _("Hm. That's very common. Guess I'll just treat Sakura to some there when I get back.")_

"Are you coming back soon?"

 _("Not really. There's a few more events. Maybe by the end of the week. Why? Are you having trouble.")_

"I just need a break."

 _("I see. Sorry for troubling you.")_

"It's not the work."

 _("Oh. It Seems there's a lot for us to talk about when we return. For now, sorry to ask so much of you but hang in there, Sasuke-kun.")_

"Aa." As soon as the call ended, Sasuke put away his phone. He looked back at the paper he was just writing on, sighed then dragged it off the table and into the waste basket. He leaned back on the chair and looked at the clock

'06:57 Pm / Mon, Aug 24'

.

.

.

'O3:15 Am / Sun, Aug 30'

Sasuke stared at the clock, counting down the seconds.

...

 _("Thanks for your hard work.")_

 _("Thanks for having me.")_

Sasuke turned to the door as soon as he heard Sakura's voice.

 _("Bye Sakura.")_

 _("Guess we'll see you around.")_

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door.

 _("Yeah. Take care the both of you. And everyone else. Please tell them for me.")_

 _("We will.")_

Jugo and Kimimaru were about to head out when he opened the door. They regarded one another before he followed Sakura into the kitchen.

...

"Don't work too hard now.", Sakura told Suigetsu.

Suigetsu put down the plate he was washing. "Yeah, you too. Stay out of troublesome situations."

"Hehe~ I'll try my best although I can't make any promises." Sakura waved at him. "Goodbye Sui. I wish you the best."

...

Sasuke smiled to himself as he watched Sakura. He was just glad to see her animated once again.

...

"Whatever! Get out of here already!" Suigetsu tried to act tough.

"So grumpy." Sakura pouted then smiled almost instantly. "This could be the last time we'll see each other you know."

Suigetsu move towards her and placed his wet hands on the top of her head. "Everything we'll be okay."

...

Sasuke's expression closed up when Suigetsu made eye contact with him.

...

"Eh?"

"You're gonna be fine. You'll see."

Sakura nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah."

Suigetsu grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

...

Sasuke watch Suigetsu lean closer to whisper something into Sakura's ear.

...

"What?"

...

Her reaction made him curious.

...

Suigetsu quickly stepped back and moved away from her. "Go on. Get out of here!"

Sakura turned away in confusion when Suigetsu went back to washing the dishes. And that's when she realized that he was there all along.

Sasuke felt like his heart jumped out of his chest the moment their eyes met. He took a deep breath then said the first thing that came to his mind, "I'll walk you out."

Sakura lowered her head. "Okay."

He finally remembered how to breathe after she gave her response.

.

.

.

The two of them made their way out of Otogakure silently.

When they were near the sidewalk, he noticed how Sakura tried to say something only to close her mouth once again.

"Sakura."

She looked away.

 _ **'That's understandable.'**_

Sasuke took the hint. Whatever he wanted to tell her, he shut it away.

 ** _'As long as she could smile like that again, then it's good enough for me. It's fine to leave it like this after all.'_**

Sasuke placed his hands inside his pockets just as the taxi stopped in front of them. Sakura quickly got in and when she closed the car door, he turned around and walk back to the bar.

...

"You tried to tell her— _you actually tried to tell her._ You wanted her to know after all."

Sasuke looked up ahead of him and saw Suigetsu. He had his back pack on and a duffel bag at his feet.

"You had to wait until the very last moment? You're that scared, huh?"

Sasuke huffed before moving closer to Suigetsu. "I know myself better than anyone."

"You wanted to do her, that bad?"

Sasuke's brows snapped together. "No!... Yes. But that's not what I'm—I would've asked her to take a chance on me. I would've begged her to wait for me or even come with me."

"Why didn't you?"

"Same reason as you."

"My circumstance is different."

"It's the same thing. You wouldn't ask her to wait for you. You don't want to make empty promises."

Suigetsu blinked away from Sasuke.

"No matter how badly I need her, I would never hold her back and I would never get in the way of her life."

"I told you we should've just pursued that treasure. Maybe the end of our lives wouldn't be this scary."

"It's not the end-"

"I could die. And you; You're about to step into your brother's shoes, you've given up everything that belongs to you and you're walking away from the best thing that happened into your life. Uchiha Sasuke is as good as dead."

Sasuke let Suigetsu's words sink into his mind.

Suigetsu sighed. "We really should've gone for the treasure. We wouldn't be this depress now, if we did. We were supposed to look for a way to appreciate what we have, we ended up having dreams we couldn't achieve. Remind me again why I didn't talk you out of quitting for Sakura."

"I told you, you could've gone without me. I would've lent you the map. And, to answer your question... _Karin_."

"Oh. Yeah." Suigetsu chuckled. "I really am sick. I fell for that girl."

"You could make it, you know."

A Prius suddenly parked in front of Otogakure.

Suigetsu snorted. "If I do, I'll ask Karin out." He picked up his duffel bag and started walking towards the Prius. "If I don't, I'll find your brother in the other life and tell him he should've just lead you straight to that treasure."

"If you meet him, ask him to send you back. Cause I can't keep losing important people just like that."

Suigetsu had to stop. He turned around and saw that Sasuke had a serious look on his face. "Uchiha Sasuke, you can be sweet sometimes.", he joked.

"Shut up!"

"You have to be my best man."

"What?!"

"If I live, you have to be the best man at my wedding."

"Wedding? Seriously? You've thought that far ahead?"

"You have to give me one of those heart-moving speeches."

"Me?"

"Who else would?"

"Fine. If you live."

"Oh, I'll live just to see you embarrassed yourself."

"Deal."

Suigetsu grinned at him before heading down to the car. He then handed his duffel bag to the chauffeur.

"Where to Youngmaster?", asked the old man.

"Tokyo."

"Y-Youngmaster?"

"And call my father. Tell him I'll have the damn operation.", Suigetsu instructed as he got into the car.

"Yes sir!"

After the old man had placed Suigetsu's bag inside the compartment, he bowed to Sasuke in gratitude.

Sasuke nodded at the man in response.

Suigestu looked out the window as the chauffeur walked towards the driver's seat. "Hey!", he yelled. "Thanks!"

"What are you thanking me for? I couldn't show you something to live for. You should thank Karin."

"Yes you did. I was running away from life. I gave up on my dreams. The one thing I wanted to give myself was to leave this world 'my way'. I saw myself in you the past few days. In your case however, you wanted to leave her _your way,_ because you were afraid to even give her a choice. You were afraid she would've said no."

...

"Looking at it from the outside, It's hella' annoying. And I didn't want to be that pathetic guy anymore."

...

"Just saying~", Suigetsu yelled as the car drove off.

.

.

.

Alone and back inside the office, Sasuke gazed at his phone screen. Out of all the pictures they sent him, the one he was looking at was his favorite. Kin Tsuchi took it without asking her to look so Sakura was just minding her own business. She didn't have to force a smile on her face. In the picture, Sakura looked more bored than problematic. She was biting her under lip while looking at nothing in particular. Her right hand rested at the bar counter while the other was playing with the edges of her shoulder-length hair.

Sasuke brushed his thumb across the phone screen.

...

...

...

 **/"I knew about Sasori and I've known of Naruto's infatuation for her long before I even knew her name. On top of that, I can't stay here—Three reasons! I had three good reasons not to, yet I fell in love her!"/**

 **...**

 **/"She loves you! No matter what you do, she's going to get hurt! Wether she hates you or not, when you leave, she's going to cry!**

 **The least you could've done was tell her the truth! Instead you made her miserable. She opened her heart to you and you stepped on her feelings just like that!"/**

...

...

...

Sasuke looked away and put his phone aside. He rested his elbows on the table and planted his face in his hands.

...

...

...

 **/"What would you say you were able to do for her?"**

 **"What can I possibly do for her? I'm leaving no matter what. What exactly do all of you expect from me?"**

 **"...Sakura deserves to know the truth. ... I want you to tell her because... Because I don't want her to 'hate' you. I don't want the person you fell in love with to remember you like that."/**

 **...**

 **/"I feel like if I hadn't lied to her, if she didn't hate me, I would have asked something selfish of her already."/**

 **...**

 **/"I would've asked her to take a chance on me. I would've begged her to wait for me or even leave with me. ... No matter how badly I need her, I would never hold her back, I wont take away her chance to be happy with someone else and I would never get in the way of her life."/**

 **...**

 **/"...you were afraid to even give her a choice. You were afraid she would've said no."/**

...

...

...

 **['I was only thinking about myself.']**

...

...

...

Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair.

He straightened himself, picked up his pen and returned to the task he's been trying to do for a week now.

.

.

.

Daylight entered the office.

"Are you sure about this?", asked Orochimaru—he had replaced Sasuke on the chair. "You are aware of the possibility that she might throw it away?

"Aa."

Orochimaru looked at the small box on top of the table and then back at Sasuke who was standing by the door. "Very well."

"Thanks." Sasuke turned around.

"No. Thank 'you'."

Sasuke stopped and look back.

"For everything."

Kabuto entered the room after Sasuke had gone.

Orochimaru drag the palm of his hand across the table. He stopped by the writing pad. He brushed his thumb along the sides of the pad and then at the top where the adhesive has been exposed—indicating just how much it had thinned over the days.

He started clearing the desk by putting some folders into the side drawers. As he closed the drawer, he got a glimpse of the waste basket under the desk. It was filled with crumpled papers. He shifted his gaze between the writing pad and the waste basket.

"What's the matter?", wondered Kabuto.

"A letter huh?" Orochimaru sighed then smiled to himself. "He's so much like his brother."

Kabuto looked confused.

Orochimaru looked at the box again. "For our beloved Sasuke-kun, it seems I have to give it my all to convince her to accept that."

.

.

.

Karin knocked a few times before opening the door. "Good evening,"

"Ah~" Sarutobi turned the chair to face her. "Uzumaki-kun, you just missed Nohara."

"I see. I'll go ahead then. Sorry to bother you."

"Oh! Erm...", Sarutobi stopped her from leaving. "Might I ask a favor from you?"

"Yes." Karin entered the room. "How can I help?"

"E-mail.", he answered, looking at the computer monitor for emphasis. "There's so many new features on this website, that I'm lost."

"Oh. Okay." Karin approached the desk. "May I?"

Sarutobi pushed his chair back to give Karin space. "I need that patient's medical records forwarded to Dr. Tsunade Senju." He pointed at the monitor.

'Hozuki S...'

Karin thought that sounded familiar.

Karin handled the mouse and that's when she read the full name.

'Hozuki Suigetsu'

"Thank you." Sarutobi rolled the chair closer but Karin held him in place. "Uzumaki-kun?"

"Pardon me." Karin almost pushed the old man away as she viewed Suigetsu's records.

"Uzumaki-kun, that's confidential."

Karin suddenly fell on her knees.

"U-Uzumaki-kun? _Uzumaki-kun?!~_ "

.

.

.

Sasuke found Naruto leaning over the railings that separated him from the bumper cars.

"How is she?", asked Sasuke as he approached Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "She's doing her best. She tries hard not to think about it when she's at school. She's handling the situation better than I imagined but... I don't really know."

The two boys looked at Karin as she kept herself busy with the ride.

"Girls are strong aren't they? Sakura is doing her best too."

Sasuke whipped his head towards Naruto.

"I got rejected by the way."

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Guess, I win. I'm braver than you. Smarter too, as it turns out."

"Aa."

.

.

.

Obito sighed as he walked down the hall. "Not telling her that Sasuke's still here, in the end, I also lied to her." He was on his way to return the scrapbook when he heard the front door. He looked back and saw Sasuke coming in. "You're already here?!"

"Aa." Sasuke moved forward.

"I erm... Weren't you going to have dinner with the Uzumakis tonight."

"I thought I should have dinner with you. It is my last night in Konoha. Or," Sasuke considered for a moment. "Is my being here early, a problem?"

"No. Of course not. Rin would love that. It's just that-"

"Why do you have that?" Sasuke pointed at the scrapbook.

"Oh this, err... Sakura... We... I... I told her everything.", Obito confessed, holding the book towards him.

"She was here?!"

"She's still in the house."

Sasuke looked around. "Does she know I'm still here?"

"No."

"Where is she right now?"

Obito turned his head towards the other end of the hallway. "Rin went with her."

Sasuke looked behind Obito. He took the scrapbook and walked past his uncle.

"Wait. Are you mad that I told her?"

"No." Sasuke stopped. "It's not like I didn't try telling her myself. There's that letter too." He then continued down the hallway, towards his room.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna need a second." Sasuke moved quicker.

He was a door away from his room when he noticed the door at the end of the hallway opening. He entered the nearest room but Rin got a glimpse of him.

 _("That was S-asuke's.")_

Sasuke heard Rin's voice as soon as he was safe inside the room.

 _("Do you want to go in and have a look?")_

 _("Eh?")_

"What the?" Sasuke stepped away from that door, threw the scrapbook on the bed then ran towards the adjoining bathroom.

 _("Come on in. It has its own bathroom but it's adjoined to the next room. It was Itachi's but I heard that Sasuke often used it whenever Naruto came here for a sleepover.")_

He reached for the door knob then froze when he saw Sakura through the other door.

He realized that Sakura was looking elsewhere so he slowly, and as quietly as possible, pulled the door closed; just in time before Sakura turned back to Rin.

"You haven't _(cleared this room yet?")_

 _("No not yet.")_

Sasuke exhaled through his mouth.

 _("This brings back memories.)_

He slowly moved away from the door while rubbing his nape.

 _("You once told me… 'Don't blink'... I blinked. I shut my eyes real tight and I ended up missing a lot of things.")_

 ** _'What the hell am I doing? This is my chance to talk to her.'_**

Sasuke tried to bring himself to reach for the door knob again.

 _("Sasuke-kun really was a wonderful person.")_

His hand stopped mid-air.

 _("He was so kind. So beautiful and captivating. I love him so much. I really, really love him.")_

He planted both his palms against the door and moved closer.

 _("The truth is that even after everything he said to me, I still do. And I'll probably love him for a little longer too… Please tell him that… I'm really glad I fell in love with him.")_

He leaned his forehead on the door.

 _("He knows. It's Sasuke-kun were talking about here after all.")_

 _("And please tell him that I'll do my best so, whatever happens he must absolutely become happy too.")_

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

 _("I'll go ahead first and help prepare dinner.")_

 _("What? No! I'll go with you then. I'll help too.")_

 _("No. It's okay. We can handle it ourselves. You go and look around for a bit.")_

 _("But…")_

 _("It's okay Sakura. I'll just send for you when dinner is ready.")_

 _("W-Wai-")_

He opened his eyes and straightened his back as soon as he heard Rin leave the room.

He suddenly felt Rin's presence behind the door of Itachi's room.

 _("Good luck.")_

Sasuke needed a moment to build up the courage to turn the door knob. Finally, he opened the door.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04/(10.4)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['She found me.**

 **Even though I was running away, she caught up to me.**

 **Even though I was hiding, she saw me.**

 **Even though I was sinking really, really deep, she still reached me.**

 **She always found me.**

 **The truth is; I really did wanted to be found.**

 **And,**

 **I was grateful to have been found.**

 **More than that,**

 **I was glad that it was her who found me.']**

...

...

...

 **/"SASUKE-KUN!"/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['She was always calling me and I heard her every single time. But every time I turned around, she was always...**

 **always...**

 **forcing a smile on her face.**

 **She didn't seem to hate me like everyone else so,**

 **Why?']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"Don't you ever get tired of putting up that act?"/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['Why was she always looking at me like that?**

 **I got curious. I started to think about her. Before I even realized it, I was looking for her.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/'So that's it.', he thought as he heard everything from outside the literature club room.**

 ** _("...And the fact that you told me I can't help Uchiha. To me, it feels like I need to prove myself to you as well. So that's just what I'm going to do. I'm gonna prove to you just how wrong you were about me! You'll see! I'll convince him to come to school more. We'll get through senior year with our own efforts. Just so you know! I believe in Uchiha. I know he can be capable, if he only tried. We don't need your special project. We don't need your special treatment and consideration.")_**

 **Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.**

 ** _("Uh, Haruno-")_**

 ** _("I know you're worried about him but you'll see. He'll come around. I just know it. This may seem wierd but, I do believe that there's more to him than what he lets people think about him. And he gives me the feeling that, he's just waiting for someone to scratch that surface and show exactly who he really is inside.")_**

 **'This girl.", he mumbled.**

 ** _("He and I might actually become good friends. You know, how everyone seems to hate us? He might actually learn to like me as a person. I'll make him like me. He's definitely gonna l-")_**

 **The door suddenly opens.**

 **"Love me.", Sakura finished her sentence. She then turned around to find herself in front of him./**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"Give up on me."**

 **"No! You may be a time bomb waiting to explode or a fragile glass that could break anytime, for all I care! I'm going to be blunt and insensitive with you! I'll be the one to tell you that whatever problems you're facing right now, you're being stupid about it, trying to face it all alone! You need someone to pull you in the right direction and it's going to be me. I'll pull you. And I'll keep pulling you until I get you out of whatever hell you think you're in!"/**

...

...

...

 **['Aa. The force was too much to handle. I got sucked in then and there.**

 **It was as if...**

 **There was a special place for me...**

 **Beside her.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/Sakura's hair clip in one hand, a book in the other, Sasuke descended the stairs.**

 **"Oh. Can I help? ... Not at all."**

 **'She sounds... different.' Sasuke saw Sakura as she was talking with somebody on the phone.**

 **Sakura chuckled. "Oh Sasori. It's nice to hear your voice too. I missed you."**

 **Sasuke was on the same floor as her by then. 'This is a different side of her.'**

 **Sakura lowered her phone holding it to her chest.**

 **He slowly moved closer to her. Finally he could see her face. She was smiling—Genuinely. "So you can smile like a normal person."**

 **Sakura suddenly looked at him just as he placed the book and her hair clip on the concrete railing.**

 **"W-W-What was that?"**

 **"You can... smile properly after all." He used his index finger to draw a curve at the corner of his lips for visual emphasis.**

 **"I-I-I don't w-want to hear that f-from y—a person who doesn't smile AT ALL."**

 **Sasuke realized that someone else was there with them./**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['What was I thinking at that time?']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"Hand in my homework will you?", Sasuke told Sakura then moved away from her.**

 **Sakura was confused for a moment but she looked carefully at the book again and there was in fact a piece of paper between the pages. When she turned to look at Sasuke again, he was already moving towards the stairs.**

 **"Why not do it yourself?", asked Naruto, finally ascending the stairs.**

 **"Can't stay. Got work today.", Sasuke answered as he descended.**

 **Sakura stayed silent. Both boys had a serious, passive expression on their faces.**

 **"You came to school just to do that one homework?"**

 **"Aa." Sasuke stopped when he stood side by side with Naruto on the same run. "Since someone went through all the trouble of handing it to me the other day."**

 **There was a look of surprise in Naruto's face as he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, continued down on to the second floor without even looking at him./**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['Ah. That's right. I wanted to boast. I wanted to show off.**

 **'Look, the girl you're crazy about but can't even get to look at you, I caught her attention,' I thought back then.**

 **Maybe, I just missed competing with Naruto,**

 **Or,**

 **Maybe, I just simply missed being relevant.**

 **But that's not what really mattered back then,**

 **All I could think of was,**

 **My world suddenly seemed bigger when she was around. It was like, places that has been closed for me opened once again.**

 **It was suddenly easier to breathe and move through this world.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"You borrowed this from the Library yesterday and you're suppose to return it today.", she reminded him.**

 **"Aa." Sasuke took the book and then went ahead.**

 **...**

 **"Uchiha-san!", she suddenly called him.**

 **Sasuke stopped and slowly looked back at her. She wasn't forcing a smile on her face anymore.**

 **"Uhm... Next time! ... Next time let's do the homework together okay?" She lowered her head as if afraid of what he might say to her.**

 **"Aa."**

 **Sakura raised her head to look at him.**

 **Sasuke just knew that she wanted to make sure she heard him right so he nodded at her.**

 **Sakura's face lit up**

 _'That expression.'_

 **He went on his way but not without glancing back at her one more time. He caught her smiling.**

 _'Finally.'_

...

...

...

 **['I knew Naruto like her. And I also knew she likes someone. I knew it. But,**

 **I really did wanted to be found. I wanted someone to catch up to me. I wanted someone to see me. I wanted someone to reach me.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"I'm here for you too. Let's do our best. Let's just do what we can do for now. And right now we're still young. Let's just focus on getting through high school. Then college. And then when we're older; more matured and more able, we can truly be independent. You don't really have to rush the idea of completing yourself as a person. You don't have to do it alone either. I promise, I'll still be here for you. I'll help you then. Fill that space. Even if this world forces you to become someone else. I'll still remember the 'you' from this time. I'll remember you as just Sasuke-kun. And I'll remind you just how perfect you are as just you."**

 **Sasuke needed a moment to take that all in.**

 **"Sasuke-kun?", she reluctantly spoke.**

 **He chuckled so she finally looked at him. "I swear! Everything that comes from your mouth, sounds like a confession. If I didn't know about Sasori, you would've stirred something up in my heart long ago."**

 **Sakura suddenly covered her face in embarrassment. "Damn it, Uchiha! Save your flirting for Karin! You're the one who's bad for my heart! You're a natural flirt aren't you?!"**

 **...**

 **He placed it inside his pockets. "Thank you."**

 **"F-For what?"**

 **"For saying the words I didn't even know I needed to hear."**

 **Sakura smiled at him.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['That was supposed to be enough.**

 **But,']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"Sasuke-kun!"**

 **He heard her calling but he didn't slow down.**

 **"Sasuke-kun! If you're in such a hurry then don't bother! Just go home-"**

 **Sasuke suddenly stopped so Sakura ran into his back. He immediately turned around and reached for her.**

 **That's when Sakura had reached out to grab him as well.**

 **His right hand ended up on her waist while Sakura had hold onto the other. He realized that she was still bent back a little so, he gently pulled her to help her straighten herself but his action caught her off guard. She lost her balance and crashed into his chest instead.** **Sakura was not moving so he got worried. "Are you in pain?"**

 **She pushed herself back a little to look up at him.**

 **Sasuke was carefully studying her face to make sure that she was alright, when a car suddenly drove by. The headlights shone on them for a moment, and in that moment Sasuke got a good look at Sakura's vulnerable expression.**

 **He was suddenly more aware. His eyes widened in realization and he quickly pulled himself away from her."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['She had feelings for me,**

 **And I realized, I had feelings for her.**

 **I fell in love with her.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/Sasuke moved forward and held his hand out to her. He tried to wipe her tears but she slapped his hand away and took a step back.**

 **"Stop it! Just stop being nice to me! Why are you the one who's here with me?! Why isn't HE here instead of you? You're not him! You're not Sasori!"**

 **Sasuke left without saying anything. Sakura got on her bus. The both of them never looked back.**

 **...**

 **A block away from the bus shelter, Sasuke stopped. He looked at his right hand and closed it into a fist./**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['Why didn't I stay away?']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/Sasuke stood by the road as he waited for a ride back to Konoha's town proper.** **Next thing he knew, Sakura threw herself into his back and hugged him.**

 **Hearing her heavy breathing and feeling it on his nape, sent shivers down his spine. "Sa-Sakura?!"**

 **She held him tighter. "Ne, Sasuke-kun."**

 **He tried to hold her hand. "W-What?"**

 **"Let's be friends?"**

 **He let his hands fall to his sides instead. "Aa."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['I should've stayed away.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['I had more than one reason,']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"Teme!"**

 **Sasuke had just walked out of the school building when Naruto called him. He saw his best friend waving at him from a nearby bench. He sat beside a girl with rose gold hair.**

 **...**

 **"So? What was that all about?", Naruto stood up and questioned him as soon as he was within earshot. "Did you get in trouble?"**

 **He shook his head.**

 **"Right! Sakura-chan."**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Let me introduce my best friend. Uchiha Sasuke."**

 **Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura as she stood up. She did it more for formalities sake, he realized. He could tell that he was making her uncomfortable.**

 **"And Sasuke. This is my classmate, Haruno Sakura-chan."**

 **Naruto's words may not mean anything for Sakura. But for Sasuke, he understood what the word 'my' in that sentence meant. She was after all, the girl that Naruto had fallen for at the young age of seven—after she saved his life. It was Naruto's way of proclaiming that he had made progress. He didn't just knew her name anymore. He got one step closer to getting to know her better and possibly, asking her out, eventually.**

 **...**

 **"I'm telling you Sasuke, it's her.", Naruto showed him his foxy grin. "My saviour! It's destiny!"/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/Sasuke finally released her.**

 **Sakura looked back at him. "Hey! Naruto read it!"**

 **"Aa."**

 **"Eh?! So Naruto can read the letter but I can't?!", she complained.**

 **"Yes. Because he's my best friend** **and I'd let him know first-hand before I make a move on a girl or accept one's confession."**

 **Naruto smiled. Then he let his lips form a smug grin. "There you have it Sakura-chan!", he told her as he moved forward.** **He didn't miss his chance to lightly smack her head with the folded paper before walking passed her and handing it back to Sasuke.** **He then looked back at Sakura after Sasuke took it. "Sorry! But you only come in second to me!"/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['More than one reason.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"You understand right?", said Madara. "The way things are, you need to work harder now. It's not just about you anymore. For me. For Obito and Rin. And... For your brother's son."**

 **Sasuke nodded. "I know. Nothing has changed. I'll go according to plan."**

 **"Are you sure?" Madara doubted his resolve. "I heard that the reason you didn't continue this... 'treasure hunting' of yours was because you met a girl."**

 **"She- It doesn't change anything."**

 **"I see. We all need 'it' I supposed. You're in that age too. Very well. Indulged yourself. Enjoy the company of your girl as much as you can, while you can.", implied Madara. "I just hope you're being careful. You wouldn't want to make the same mistake your brother made right?"**

 _'I won't.'_

 **"Very well then. You'll hear from me again soon." Madara patted Sasuke on his shoulder before moving towards the car in front of them.**

 **...**

 **As soon as the car was leaving the property, Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura.**

 **Sakura smiled awkwardly then waved at him. "H-Hey."**

 **He nodded.**

 **The sound of a motorcycle had them turning their attention towards the main gate. Sasori drove through the entrance and stopped right in front of them. He didn't bother to turn the engine off. "What's he doing here?", he asked Sakura as he raised his eye shield.**

 **...**

 **She doesn't really need to keep working, does she?", asked Sasori.**

 **"No!" Sakura retorted. "I can't stop yet. I promised him. I had a deal with Orochimaru-san."**

 **Sasori looked at Sakura. "You can't? Or you won't?", he implored.**

 **"I can't just quit this. And you know why?"**

 **"Damn right I do." Sasori stared at Sasuke. "Hey! Say something will you!"**

 **"Sasori. Stop.", Sakura tried to hush him.**

 **...**

 **"You don't get to decide for her.", said Sasuke.**

 **"But you do?!"**

 **"She decides for herself. She can stop anytime or… she can work if that's what she wants to do. For as long as she wants to."**

 **"She'll work as long as you need her to. Tell her it's okay to quit and she'll stop coming to work. Tell her you don't need her anymore and she'll stop talking to you."**

 **"No." Sasuke flat-out told him.**

 **"No?! Of course not! Of course you won't."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['I thought I had my feelings under control.**

 **I thought I was only doing all of that to help her.**

 **When really,**

 **I just couldn't stay away from her.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/Sasuke attempted to fix the messy mop Sakura's top bun had become. He clears Sakura's face of sticky wet hair and found himself lost in her eyes.**

 **His eyes darted down to her lips.**

 **He brushed his thumb along Sakura's lips and she closed her eyes.**

 **He leaned forward.**

 **...**

/"...You wouldn't want to make the same mistake your brother made right?"/

 **...**

 **Sasuke stilled. He stared at Sakura.**

 **...**

 **He remembers Izumi and could only imagine what she might've went through when Itachi disappeared from her life.**

 **...**

 _'I won't. There's absolutely no way, I'll put her through that.'_

 **He let Sakura go. He suddenly heard Suigetsu's voice and quickly moved away from her./**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['But the damage has already been done. I had already made a mistake.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"I… love you. I'm in love with you Sasuke-kun."**

 **"Sakura. Y-You have Sasori."**

 **"Sasori? S-Sasori's gone. He- He's gone. He left me for good."**

 **"Because of me?** **He's gone so now, you're coming after me?"**

 **"No! I- I really love you. Weren't you listening? I've been in love with you for so long."**

 **"Stop. I- I can't- I'm sorry.** **I- I… N- I was going to ask Karin out."**

 **"Karin?"**

 **"Aa."**

 **"But… I love you."**

 **"She loves me too!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "For a lot longer than you have too. And... unlike you, she never thought of it as a struggle. Not even once. And in spite of what I've been through, she certainly didn't bother to find a way out of feeling that way about me."**

 **"But I was- No, you're right and I was wrong. So wrong. But… I thought y- … You tried to kiss me."**

 **"Y-You were… vulnerable. I- I'm just a man."**

 **"But… all this time… You were so kind to me and…"**

 **"I thought I could have my fun with you. That's all it was! I was… tired of my daily routine. I was bored and… Sure you help me with my problems along the way and I'm grateful but… seeing you fall emotionally apart was part of the game. I wanted to play with you until you couldn't hold out much longer. It took longer than I expected and I just got bored of you. But like I said, I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. That's why I tried to let you off easily by slowly giving you space. This dinner was a sincere favor I wanted to ask of you as a friend but, I made a mistake early this morning. Old habits die hard. It was a mistake." His voice cracked. "I knew I screwed up. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Three more weeks and we could've gone our separate ways peacefully." He was shaking the whole time and unable to look her straight in the eyes.**

 **"That's… That's so unfair! You're so unfair!"**

 **"Unfair?! Me?", he scoffed. "You're the one who keeps a boy at the side while you flirt with whoever you please. You bragged about your future with Sasori while giving me mix signals. How did you think I took it?! I thought that you just wanted to play too! Clearly, I was wrong. My bad! Good thing we haven't fucked yet, right? You get to walk away from this with a lot more than just your dignity intact-"**

 **A piercing sound echoed throughout the deck as Sakura's hand collided with Sasuke's face.**

 **Sasuke lick his cut lip as he slowly turned back towards Sakura. He expected to see the face of a hurt and crying girl. Instead he saw a blank expression.**

 **Sakura then turned away and started searching for her missing items again.**

 **Sasuke watched her in remorse. He was finally going to take out what he had inside his pocket but then he noticed that Sakura froze in place. She suddenly looked guilt-ridden. He was distressed to learn that someone else was there. He quickly looked behind him to check who Sakura was looking at.**

 **...**

 **Karin stood by the door. She had a painfully concerned, pitying look on her face.**

 **"Karin?"**

 **…**

 **Sakura then slowly walked past Sasuke and moved towards Karin. She lowered her head as she walks by Karin.**

 **"Sakura.", said Karin.**

 **Sakura stopped and slowly turned to Karin with a now pained expression. "Karin.", she whimpered.**

 **Karin was not sure how to feel about seeing Sakura cry miserably right in front of her.**

 **Sakura stepped back and lowered her head in apology.**

 **"S-Sakura?"**

 **"C-Congratulions!", Sakura wept. She then pulled back right before Karin could touch her and turned away.**

 **"Sakura!", yelled Karin as Sakura ran away from there as fast as she could.**

 **...**

 **"Well?"**

 **Sasuke looked at Karin**

 **"Aren't you going to go after her?"**

 **"I- ... N-No."**

 **Karin stomped towards him.**

 **"Karin,"**

 **Karin slapped him on the same cheek Sakura had earlier. "This is not you! The Sasuke I loved would never do such a thing!"**

 **...**

 **Karin shook her head in disappointment before walking away from him./**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['I lied to her because I thought it would be for the best.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"You shouldn't have allowed her to fall in love with you in the first place! ... It's too damn late! She loves you! No matter what you do, she's going to get hurt! Wether she hates you or not, when you leave, she's going to cry!"/**

 **...**

 **/"I got rejected by the way. Guess, I win. I'm braver than you. Smarter too, as it turns out."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **['Everyone was right. I was only thinking about myself.']**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~[*]~**

 **['I was afraid.**

 **I love you. I wanted to hold you. I wanted be with you.**

 **But if I allowed myself to do that,**

 **I would never be able to let go. I would never be able to ask you to forget about me. And I would never ever want to be anywhere else but beside you.']**

"In the end, I couldn't do anything for you.", he whispered as he brushed away the strands of hair on Sakura's face. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Sasuke lie beside her, watching her as she sleeps. He sighed heavily as he took notice of the bags under Sakura's eyes.

 _ **'You haven't slept well at all recently, have you? No wonder you're so tired.'**_

He smiled.

 _ **'It would be a problem for me if you woke up right now anyway. I don't know what I would do to you.'**_

He rested his back on the mattress and spent the rest of his remaining time listening to her breathing.

.

.

.

Sasuke slowly got out of bed. He walked quietly around the bed and took his lanyard from off the table.

He looked at Sakura's sleeping form one last time before moving towards the door.

.

.

.

Sasuke was surprised when a woman came up to him as soon as he got down from the taxi in front of Senju Hospital.

"Sasuke."

"Izumi."

"Hi. I was surprised when you called to tell me you were coming to Tokyo.", the woman smiled at him gently. "It's very nice to see you again."

"Yes. You too. I was actually planning to go visit your house after this." Sasuke picked up his luggage. "You didn't have to come all the way here."

"It's okay, I don't live very far away from here. Besides, I always wanted to go here. I Just never really had a good reason too."

.

.

.

"So this was where Itachi was confined before he asked to go home to Konoha." Izumi looked around as she and Sasuke walked down the hall. She suddenly stopped and took a moment to look out the window. They were so high that even the communities along the other side of the river was visible. "He was so close and yet so far away."

Sasuke took the scrapbook out of his bag and handed it to Izumi.

Izumi was confused but accepts it anyway.

"Itachi left it for me. It's a map, sort of. I was supposed to follow it but I... gave up on it."

Izumi brushed her hand across the cover before opening the book.

"Whatever he wanted me to find, I thought Jun should have it."

"Y-You know about Jun?"

Sasuke nodded. "Maybe, one day he could go and see the world, the way his father did. It would be like, they're together every step of the way."

Izumi held back her tears as she hugged Sasuke. She then withdrew herself from the embrace then resumed skimming through the book with a brilliant smile. "If I had known, you already knew about Jun, I wouldn't have made an effort to prevent the two of you from meeting."

"I knew that was the reason you didn't want me to meet you at your house."

"I'm sorry you weren't able to find it." Izumi suddenly realized something as she skimmed through the pages. Her smile became softer this time. "But maybe, the way things turned out isn't so bad after all."

.

.

.

Sasuke just sat there, staring at his phone.

"I remembered the time when you use to glare at your phone whenever Sakura called."

Sasuke turned towards the bed. "You're awake."

Suigetsu wet his lips. "Admit it. You missed it during summer and now," He kept talking despite the difficulty. "You stare at your phone longingly, waiting for her to call."

"You must be doing okay, if you can talk like that."

"When did you get here?"

"This morning."

"When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon."

"Oh."

"By the way," Sasuke thought he should lift the mood. "Your personal nurse told me to get her as soon as you wake up so," Sasuke stood up.

"Wait! How do I look?"

Sasuke smirked. "Cooler than me. Way cooler."

Suigetsu grinned. "You better start writing that speech, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aa." Sasuke walked towards the couch at the other side of the suite. He gently shook Karin awake.

Karin woke up with a jolt. The white oversized cardigan that she used as a makeshift blanket ended up on the floor as she made her way to Suigetsu's side.

Sasuke found it a good time to leave.

.

.

.

Sasuke saw the time.

It was almost twelve noon.

"Sir, we have to go.", said the man beside him.

Sasuke remained stationary.

"Sir,"

"One moment."

He took out his phone and just stared at it.

His companion checked his itinerary, worriedly. "Maybe we could-"

"I said, I need a moment."

The man fell silent. He started pulling down the hem of his sleeves as he also looked at Sasuke's phone.

Sasuke glared at him. "Alone."

"Oh." The man backed away from Sasuke, giving him enough space.

Sasuke turned on his phone less than two minutes before twelve o'clock. He then blinked between the clock and his phone as he watched the second hand pass the twelfth hour and complete a full circle.

 _Nothing._

"Sir? Shall we?"

He sighed.

He was about to follow the man when his phone rang at around a minute pass twelve.

The man he was with was just as surprised as he was.

Sasuke picked up on the second ring. "Sakura?"

He could only hear crying from the other line.

"Sakura?" He walked ahead of his companion maintaining his distance to allow himself some privacy.

 _("S-Sasuke-kun…")_

"What's wrong?!" He headed towards the main doors.

 _("Sasuke-kun…")_

"Aa. I'm here. I'm listening."

 _("Sasuke-kun… I… I'm sorry~")_

"No. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. For everything."

 _("I love you~")_

Sasuke inhaled deeply as he walked out of the building.

 _("I love you so much.")_

"Thank you... I…"

 _("I know. It's okay. I understand. But… I still love you after all. I can't help it.")_

"Aa."

 _("I really, really love you.")_

"Aa." He could hear Sakura trying her best to stop crying.

 _("T-This is it… right? … This is… goodbye.")_

"A-Aa." His voice cracked.

 _("I'm really glad I got the chance to hear your voice again.")_

Sasuke looked down and closed his eyes. He was relishing the moment. "I feel the same way."

 _("I think I'll be fine even if it's the last time.")_

"You have to."

 _("Uhn. I'll do my best here so~ You too.")_

"I will."

 _("Good luck with… everything.")_

"Aa."

 _("Stay healthy. Stay safe.")_

"You too."

 _("Be happy~ Sasuke-kun~")_

"I hope you find happiness as well."

 _"G-Go… Goodbye~"_

Sasuke raised his head.

 _"Sasuke-kun?"_

He opened his eyes, taking in the scenery in front of him—A city that is no longer Tokyo or any other city in Japan. "…goodbye…"

He was so used to losing people who are important to him, so used to getting left behind, so used to not getting what he wanted that he no longer knew the difference between having something and having nothing. But in that instance, Suigetsu's words made the most sense.

Once, there was a girl who made a promise that she would always remember the real him even if the world forces him to change. But he had asked that girl to forget about him.

~Beep~

The moment he ended the call, he felt as if something inside him had died.

"Mr. Uchiha."

He turned to his companion. He now stood beside the chauffeur who was holding the door of the car open for him.

Sasuke nodded at the man then took his first step towards his new life.

 **~[**]~**

 **...**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

[*] = Pierce/One Ok Rock

[**] = Et cetera/One Ok Rock


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Just to be clear; Sasuke speaks in English while he's in the United States of America but he speaks in Japanese when he's talking to Madara or on the phone with Naruto.

So, like in my previous work, I try to be vague when it comes to topics I'm not well informed about. I would like to apologize for my lack of commitment and dedication to learn properly. I won't go into details but due to my circumstance, there's only so much I can do. Still, I'm constantly working hard to improve and broaden my knowledge.

* * *

 **Chapter 05/(10.5)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sasuke tilted his head left then right as he massaged his nape. He did a few more stretches before adjusting his glasses then getting back to his work—or at least he was about to until his phone rang.

He picked up his new phone and answered the call, "Naruto."

 _("Yo~ Sasuke! I'm glad you picked up. Sorry to call you so early")_

"It's almost noon here."

 _("Oh. Right. Of course.")_

"So, why are you up this early?"

 _("I... I couldn't sleep at all last night. I'm nervous. I'm planning to ask_ _Hinata_ _out.")_

Sasuke's brows furrowed.

 _("_ _Teme_ _? Are you listening?")_

"You're going to ask Hyuga out?"

 _("Yeah.")_

He bit his lower lip. He suddenly noticed the girls seated at the table in front of him. They were whispering among themselves while stealing glances at him. He thought, perhaps they weren't used to hearing him speak in Japanese.

 _("It's been almost a year since she confessed to me and I thought of her more seriously since then. We got to know each other better—you know how I told you we're attending the same College?")_

Sasuke put down his pen then moved his phone from his left ear to the right. He then turned away from the girls so they wouldn't be able to see his face. "What about..."

 _("_ _Sakura_ _? She rejected me, remember?")_

"Yes, but, I didn't think you'd give up that easily. You liked her for years."

 _("She's in Tokyo now. Besides, if you only saw her during the last months of our senior year—Everyone here could tell that there's no more place in her heart for me or any other guy. It's completely taken up by you.")_

Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

 _("_ _Teme_ _?")_

"But it's been more than a year."

 _("You haven't exactly gotten over her either. I mean, you're still not in a relationship.")_

"I don't have time for that. I'm very busy."

 _("Too busy to even go out on one date?")_

"I didn't come here to flirt Naruto. If I wanted a girlfriend then I wouldn't h-"

("You wouldn't have left. You would've stayed here and dated Sakura.")

Sasuke sighed.

 _("Teme?")_

"I—I got to go." Sasuke ended the call then. He realized that the girls was still looking at him.

One of them smiled at him.

He reluctantly responded with a weak smile.

The girl's friends were suddenly teasing her as she pushed back some strands of hair behind her ear.

He suddenly regretted what he did. He shot himself off his chair, picked up his things and made a move to leave the library, without even looking back.

.

.

.

Back in his dorm room, Sasuke threw his bag on the bed then rushed to his study table.

It was almost noon after all.

He opened his drawer then took out his old phone. He turned it on and checked his voice mails.

 _(~You have no new messages~)_

He placed it on top of his desk, sat on his chair then stared at his phone.

He waited.

.

.

.

The phone ended up in one of the decorative bowls on a shelf—forgotten—along with outdated change, buttons, old receipts and a bunch of other things that he probably should have thrown away years ago.

The elevator door opens and he entered his suite, making out with a woman who had her hands around his nape and her thighs around his waist.

He carried her to his living room and settled her down his couch. The woman reached for his lapel and slipped his suit jacket off of him. His phone suddenly rang so he broke the kiss. The woman shook her head, begging him not to answer the call. She tried to kiss him again but Sasuke pushed himself off her. "I have to take this."

She didn't even bother to hide her annoyance as she licked her lips. When Sasuke walked out into the balcony, she stood up from the couch and made her way to the bedroom. She saw the king-sized bed then had a mischievous smile as she stripped off her expensive evening dress.

...

"Naruto. This better be important. I told you, I'm only entertaining one call from you every month. Are you sure th-"

 _("I heard from a reliable source that_ _Sasori_ _just got engaged.")_

"Oh."

 _("It's not_ _Sakura_ _.")_

"...Oh."

 _("What do you mean, 'Oh'?_ _Teme_ _, this means, either the rumors that they went out together weren't real or she eventually broke up with him.")_

Sasuke leaned on the railings and lowered his head.

 _("Sasuke?")_

"You have to stop doing this to me."

 _("Doing_ _what_ _?")_

Sasuke looked behind him and realized that his guest was no longer in his living room. "S-Something came up. I have to go."

 _("Oh. Wait! I'm also, getting_ _m-_ _")_

~Beep~

.

.

.

Sasuke found her only in her underwear and lying in a provocative position, _on his bed_.

"You ready for me now, Mr. Uchiha.", she purred.

Sasuke was not amused. "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled though she can't help but feel confused. "I- Ugh~ _This is the bedroom_ , silly."

Sasuke just stared back at her.

The woman suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Bad news?"

"Hn—No."

She got on her knees then crawled towards the foot of the bed. "Then why are you suddenly so worked up." She reached for his necktie and pulled him closer. "Come here, baby."

Sasuke was not as eager as he was earlier. He looked away as the woman removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She started kissing his chest moving up to his neck. He pushed her down on the bed before she could reach his mouth.

The woman giggled. She thought that Sasuke was being rough for the sake of foreplay when in fact, he just wanted to get it over with as quick as possible.

He crawled on top of her but he suddenly froze when he caught a glimpse of what's on his bedside table. It gave her an opportunity to reverse their positions. He clucked as the woman straddled him.

"What do you keep looking at? Oh.~" She finally noticed. She then looked down at him. "Don't worry baby, I don't mind sharing."

Sasuke tried to open his mouth but she placed her finger on his lips to hush him. "This could even just be our little secret."

She leaned down to kiss him once again and this time, he let her.

Sasuke stayed still as she slowly move down on him. He was thinking. Considering. He has his needs as well. But;

He turned his head towards his bedside table and looked at the two red hair clips attached to his calendar. "Stop. Stop!"

"What's wrong?!" The woman sat up.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke rolled out of the bed. "You need to leave."

"What?!" She tried to laugh it off as a joke.

"I said you need to go."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Out."

"Bab-"

"GET OUT!"

The woman scrambled out of his bed, picked up her dress then began putting it on frantically. "Asshole."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood a- ...You shouldn't have come into my bedroom."

"What they say about you is true.", she scoffed.

Sasuke wasn't sure what she meant by that until,

"Whoever she is, she is one lucky woman.", she added.

...

"I'll see myself out. Goodnight Mr. Uchiha."

.

.

.

Sasuke walked back into his bedroom while wiping his hair dry with the towel. He saw his bed then quickly walked towards it. He removed the sheets then made his way to the laundry room and threw it all into the washer.

.

.

.

When Naori stepped out of the elevator, she caught the receptionist and another female employee whispering among themselves.

They were suddenly aware of her presence so they straighten themselves.

"Good morning."~

She rolled her eyes and headed straight for the office of the Managing Director.

"Director."

Sasuke looked up from his work when he heard the door opening. "Naori."

"Your secretary just asked for a leave.", she announced as she walked in.

"Approve it." Sasuke continued skimming through the documents.

"You're lucky no one ever quits.", She sighed before taking a seat. "Says a lot about this company— _S_ _ays_ _a lot about you, actually._ " She opened her mouth to say more but she closed it again.

Sasuke put down the binder. "You want to say something else."

"You know, these women, they're attracted to you, not because of your bank account and your assets, not because of your looks— _No—_ Those are only secondary. Everyone is pining for Uchiha Sasuke because, after all this time, you still only ever loved one girl."

Sasuke was not expecting that.

"Women. We talk. Everyone knows.  
Everyone already has an idea about this ex-girlfriend of yours-"

"She wasn't my girlfriend. We never went out."

"Nonetheless, you love her. Only her. She's special. Now, everyone wants to be 'the one'."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"The girl who will make you open your heart to love once again. The girl who will make you _forget about HER_. Apparently, they think that would make them 'special'. These girls are gonna keep coming after you until you're taken. Not just emotionally. Officially."

Sasuke scrunched up his forehead.

"I know! It sounds crazy. But it is what it is. And the fact that you can't have sex with other women because of her, just makes you even more worth seducing."

"I _DO_ have sex."

Naori nodded.

Sasuke cleared his throat to break the awkward silence.

"What I meant was," she continued. "You can't 'bring yourself' to have sex with other women _when ever_ _you're reminded of her—Of course_ , YOU HAVE SEX. I know Sasuke. I know you get enough of it, because most of the girls you slept with are friends and colleagues of mine."

He shifted in his seat.

"Don't get me wrong, I want you to find love. I want you to be happy. But you never really gave any of them a chance. You took them out on one or two dates. Slept with some of them—they all said you were great in bed, by the way— _But that's about it."_

"I'm not comfortable with this conversa-"

" _One reminder._ ONE!", she talked over him. "And you regress to your eighteen-year-old self."

"Why are we talking about this again? What is your point?"

"I love this company Sasuke. Which is why I can tell that you don't. But even though your heart belongs elsewhere, I'm grateful that you take your job here seriously. You don't work half-heartedly at all for someone who's not happy here." She reached for Sasuke's hand. "But, it makes me sad knowing you, _the one who's working hard the most_ , can't get what you really want."

Sasuke pulled his hand away, leaned back on his chair and averted his eyes from her.

"Forget about her. It's about time you accept the fact that this is where you live now. This is your life now. It's been what, _six years_ , Sasuke. And she's probably engage by now. Or married. And even if she wasn't,"

Sasuke blinked his eyes back to her.

"Even if she's single, that doesn't mean she's staying single for you. That doesn't mean she's still waiting for you."

...

Naori sighed when Sasuke gave her no response. She stood and left his office.

Sasuke rested his elbows on his desk and his chin on his joined hands. He started nibbling on his under lip as he thought about what Naori said to him, real hard.

.

.

.

Sasuke blinked the haze from his eyes. He lifted his head and finally noticed the man standing by his window, looking at the view of the skyscrapers during that sunrise.

He immediately pushed himself off his desk. "OJii- I mean... _President,_ "

The old man turns to him.

"When did you arrive?" Sasuke straightened his shirt then brushed his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, I wasn't informed you were coming or maybe I must've-"

"My decision to come here was on a sudden whim." Madara moved away from the window. "You look exhausted. You're working really hard."

Sasuke got off his chair and offered it to Madara.

Madara waved him off. "That's not necessary." He moved towards the sideboard and started making coffee. "I went over your reports and based on what I read, everything seems to be going smoothly. Yet, here you are,"

"Everything _is_ going smoothly. There's no reason to believe otherwise. This is just... I was just-"

" _Working more than necessary_. Keeping yourself busy—Trying to get 'things' out of your mind."

Sasuke looked down at his shoes as he rolled up his sleeves. "You heard from Naori haven't you? She's been giving you updates about me?"

"Your cousin's only worried about you."

Sasuke sighed.

"Sit down Sasuke." Madara approached the desk with the cup of coffee at hand.

Sasuke did as his grandfather told him and was surprised when Madara served him the cup. He nodded in gratitude and moved aside some documents so he could put the cup down on the desk.

Madara sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "How old are you now, Sasuke? Twenty-three, Twenty-four?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You know, many are asking about the future of this company. _Your_ future. Everyone's wondering why I haven't found you a bride or urge you to get married yet." Madara paused for a moment as he studied Sasuke's reaction. "And I told them; I would never decide something like that for you."

"I-"

"You are free to marry _whomever_ you choose _when_ you are ready."

"T-Thank you."

"No need to thank me. If you force a man to keep doing things he doesn't want to do, he'll only end up hating this world."

"I... That's... It's not that I don't-"

"I'm not a good person." Madara didn't let Sasuke finish. "I know what people say behind my back. Loathsome. Spiteful. Unpleasant. A conceited, stuck up, lonely old man. I am in fact, many things but, I assure you 'heartless' is not one of them. This company was built on love. This was... my father's, my brother's, even your grandmother's dream. There was once a time, when this was all I had left and back then, the 'Tsukiyomi' brand was worth _nothing_. But I worked _so hard_ so that none of my sons or grandchildren would have to suffer a hard life. Yet I refuse to give them the luxury that they did not work for. Still, I never once forced any of my love ones to do something they would regret. Which is why, when your father decided to live a much simpler, independent life in Konoha, I did not object. When none of my sons wanted to succeed me, when they all chose to follow their own dreams, I did not object— _Even if it meant growing old alone_. And _if_... your brother wouldn't have gotten sick, if he was still alive and he decided that he wouldn't part with Izumi, I wouldn't have objected either. Same goes for you."

"Ojiisan."

"When I offered to adopt you and give you what I once promised your brother, I thought I was doing you a favor. I thought, I was giving you a purpose. _I was wrong._ You were the only one who gave up everything for this company, and even if you didn't do it out of love for me, know that I am very grateful to you Sasuke." Madara took out an envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to Sasuke "Obito passed it me."

Sasuke accepted the wedding invitation. He opened it and learned that Naruto named no best man for his and Hinata's wedding.

"I will be staying here for a few weeks so, until I'm ready to go home, I will be running things around here personally. In the meantime, go and take a much-deserved vacation."

Sasuke also discovered a plane ticket inside the envelope.

"Perhaps it's time you give yourself a chance to reconsider your choices. And if by chance, you find a reason to stay in Japan,"

Sasuke looked at Madara.

"I will not object."

.

.

.

There was a loud knock on Naori's door.

"Come in!", she instructed.

A male employee peaked inside and showed her a binder. "I have all the files that Mr. Uchiha wanted you to look at."

"Okay. Right here on my desk." She did a double take when the man walked into the room holding a record box under his armpit. "A-All of those?"

"There's more.", he answered as he put the box and the binder down on her desk. "But, Mr. Uchiha is still not done looking into them."

Naori shot herself off her chair and ran out of her office.

"Sasuke!", she barged into Sasuke's office. She found him organizing three more boxes. "Don't go!", she pleaded. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. If anyone can survive our grandfather for the next few weeks, it's you. Now, I've got all of these organized. The one I sent ahead has all the files on this month's objectives. This one has all the long term strategy plan I have so far and... That one has related documents—just in case the President ask-"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked away from the documents.

"We need you here. Everyone is uncomfortable with you taking a vacation all of a sudden. Ever since you got here, we've never not have you running the place. What about the bussiness meetings? The presentations? Most of them don't know how to deal with Grandfather."

"You're here. Everyone likes you. Everyone listens to you. You can guide them on how to work effectively with our grandfather and vice versa."

"But what if I fail?! What if I myself can't keep up with Grandfather?! I don't want to fail him! I don't want him to watch me fail him! I don't want to see his reaction as I fail him!"

"You won't fail him. You got this. You know everyone and everything about this company by heart. How could you possibl-" Sasuke stopped when he realized that she was very flustered. "Listen," He put his hands on her shoulder. "I won't turn off my phone. I will be available at all times. If you need to ask something, just call me. I will always answer. I'll walk you through anything. Okay?"

"Okay." She pressed her lips together as she nodded eagerly.

Sasuke brought his hands down and resumed filling a box with binders.

"I mean, it's just for a few weeks, right?"

...

"It'll be over before we know it." She smiled in spite of herself. "And, you have to make it up to me when you get back."

Sasuke stilled.

"You are coming back, _Right?_ "

He slowly turned to her.

Her smile faded. "I won't forgive you if you don't."

"Nothing is even certain yet."

"But you're considering it!"

"I don't know, Naori! I don't know okay? I know nothing at this pont. I don't know what's waiting for me there. I don't even know what I'm suppose to expect from this. But if, _IF..._ I see her, and..."

She took a step back then shook her head. "You're going to turn your back on grandfather. You're going to leave him. Us. Just like that?!"

"You don't understand. I'm not-"

"I _do_ understand. You're just like all of them! His sons—they take what they can and then they bail on him. They never cared about him. _You_ never cared about him!"

Naori turned around and walked away from Sasuke. She never looked back no matter how many times, he called her name.

.

.

.

Sasuke held his phone up to his ear as he left the baggage reclaim area.

 _(~You got my machine. You know what to do~)_

Sasuke sighed. "Hey. It's me. Just want you to know that I arrived safely. And, remember, I'm available at all times so, just give me a call when you need me, okay? Bye."

Sasuke put away his phone as soon as he saw Naruto and Suigetsu up ahead. They were holding up a sign that says 'TEME' for him.

Suigetsu was the first to spot him. "There he is!"

"Sa- Teme! Over here!" Naruto waved at him.

Sasuke approached them. "Seriously?"

"It was his idea." Suigetsu came clean.

"You're the one who said not to put his name on it so it wouldn't cause a scene.", Naruto countered before finally addressing Sasuke. "Apparently, you have a reputation now."

Sasuke shook his head. "Anyway, I see you two are good friends now."

"Jealous?", humored Naruto.

"It's yout fault for being so far away.", Suigetsu added.

Sasuke chuckled. "It's good to see the both of you again."

Naruto and Suigetsu grinned at him.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06/(10.6)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sasuke was tapping his fingers on the bar counter as he looked around him. Leave it to Uzumaki Naruto to hold an extravagant celebration. Almost everyone in Konoha was invited to that affair.

"Here you go sir." The bartender left his drink in front of him.

He picked up the glass just as the bartender walked up to another guest who had just approached the bar. He didn't immediately noticed the man, in a tacky green suit.

The man however regarded him and did a double take. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke recognized him as soon as he saw his face. "Rock Lee?"

"Hey~" Lee had a huge smile as he walked over to him. "Long time no see!"

"Aa."

"I didn't think you'd make it to Naruto's wedding."

"Me neither." Sasuke realized that Lee wasn't alone.

"Oh!" Lee suddenly remembered the child he was with. "This is Metal."

"Metal?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"He's my son."

"Your son?"

"Yeah."

"He's... tall."

"Nah. Just about right for his age."

"H-How old?"

"He's turning six."

"Six- You had him- _You married immediately after high school?_ "

Lee grinned. "Is it surprising?"

"A-Aa."

"Of course it is. Who would have thought that I would be the first to settle down, huh?" Lee laughed. "I beat all of ya'. Although, I wasn't expecting that you of all people would still be-"

"Lee. Uchiha." Neji joined them.

"Hyuga."

"Neji."

"Come Lee. Let me introduce you to some of my colleagues. They are eager to meet the famous 'kung-fu' star."

"Really? Okay." Lee turned back to Sasuke. "Sorry. Got to go. Catch you later, I guess."

"Aa."

"Let's go Metal. Papa needs to meet his fans."

Sasuke nodded to Neji in gratitude before he left with Lee and his son.

.

.

.

"You're back.", noted Kakashi as he returned to the head table.

Sasuke took his seat between Kakashi and Suigetsu. He then noticed that Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji were too focused on Choji's phone.

"Did you show her the buffet table?", asked Naruto.

"We did.", answered Shikamaru.

"She was so envious of the cake. It was her favorite flavor.", said Choji.

"Oh! Take one of me and Hinata!"

"Okay." Choji got his phone ready to take a picture while Naruto pulled her wife close to him.

Sasuke watched them in confusion.

"They're competing with Ino.", explained Temari. "Over who's wedding and dinner reception is better."

"This or Sasori's.", added Karin.

 _ **'Oh.'**_

"Sakura and Ino are bridesmaids so,"

Suigetsu suddenly patted Sasuke's shoulder. "See, it's not that she's avoiding you."

"Yeah Sasuke.", joined Naruto. "She doesn't even know you're here."

Sasuke realized that everyone was looking at him. "I wasn't really-"

"Ino just sent a picture!", alerted Choji. "Not just the bride and groom. They're on it too."

The two couples around Choji and her girlfriend leaned closer to look at it.

"Wow, the bride is very beautiful.", said Hinata.

"Nah. You're more beautiful.", Naruto assured her making her blush.

"Sakura and Ino's dress are lovely.", noticed Temari.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, they all looked at Sasuke.

"Want to see?", offered Choji.

Sasuke was reluctant.

"I do!" Suigetsu asked for the phone. "I haven't seen Sakura in a while."

Karin leaned closer to Suigetsu once he had the phone. "She grew her hair again."

"May I also have a look.", said Kakashi as he nodded at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu grinned and held the phone directly in front of Sasuke so all four of them could see.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable as they leaned closer to him especially since they were really looking at him instead of the phone screen.

"Here Sasuke. Hold it for us. You're the one in the middle." Suigetsu handed him the phone.

Sasuke wet his lips as he held the phone.

"Hold it up, so I can see it properly.", requested Kakashi.

And so he did. At least, he could obstruct the faces of the people on the other side of the table from his view. Their grin was starting to annoy him. He allowed himself to focus on the image in front of him—Sasori and his bride were between Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke can't help but look particularly at Sakura and Sasori. He couldn't see any signs of awkwardness between them. It doesn't seem like they dated in the past. Maybe the rumors weren't true after all. Maybe they just stayed as friends all this time. Before he knew it, he was just staring at Sakura. She was indeed a sight to look at in that red dress .

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his chest pocket. "Naori!", he remembered. He passed Choji's phone to Kakashi and took out his own phone. He was disappointed and happy at the same time when he learned that Naori wasn't the one calling him. "Excuse me." Sasuke stood up as he answered the call. "Izumi?"

He tried his best to ignore the commotion behind him as he moved away from the table. Naruto, Karin and Suigetsu would probably explain to the others just who exactly these two girls he just mentioned are to him.

...

 _("Are you really in Japan now?")_

"I am." Sasuke walked out of the banquet hall and into the arcade. "I'm in Konoha. I had to come here straight from the airport."

 _("How long are you staying here in Japan?")_

"A few weeks."

 _("Sasuke. Jun has wanted to meet you ever since I told him about you. Do you- Did you get all the mails he sent you. He sends one every time immediately, after he receives a present from you- C-Cards! He sends you cards and letters. He-")_

"I read all of them. I'm sorry if I don't respond. I just don't know what to say to him. I don't want to overstep my boundaries. I don't want to take Itachi's place."

 _("Jun is a smart boy. He loves his father. I told him all that he needed to know about Itachi. But even I don't know everything about him. Jun would love to hear about a side of Itachi that only his brother would know.")_

...

 _("You know, I haven't shown him the scrapbook yet.")_

"W-Why?"

 _("I had planned to give it to him after he finished sixth grade but...")_

Sasuke sighed. "Has the summer break started yet?"

.

.

.

Sasuke didn't have a hard time spotting Jun. The dark-haired boy that stepped off the train was undeniably his brother's son.

The ten-year-old boy looked around then smiled as soon as he saw Sasuke walking towards him. Jun took a bow. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ojisan."

Sasuke was taken aback. Being called _uncle_ is something he'd have to get used to.

Jun had a hard time straightening himself because his backpack was too heavy so Sasuke offered to carry it for him. "Here, I'll carry that for you."

"Thank you." Jun removed his bag and gave it to Sasuke. "You know, Ojisan,"

"Hn."

"I saw you in magazines and thought you were cool before but, you're way cooler in person."

"...L-Let's go." Sasuke led Jun out of the station. He would never admit that he made an effort to dress up that day just to show off to his nephew.

.

.

.

"Dinner's ready.", Rin told Obito as she walked into the room. "Here, I'll watch Minato so go get Sasuke and Jun."

Obito allowed Rin to take the three-year-old boy from him before getting off the rocking chair. He then walked out of the room and made his way to the family room. There, he found Sasuke watching an old video of him and his brother with their parents.

Sasuke looked away from the television. He gestured for Obito to keep quiet because Jun was already fast asleep beside him on the sofa.

Obito nodded. He left as soon as Sasuke turned his attention back to the muted television.

.

.

.

 _("So, how did you like Konoha?")_

"Uhm. It's wonderful." Jun looked under the bed and found the sock he had been searching for. "Oh! I got to see your old house and even your junior high school. Otousan's too."

 _("Did you visit your father's grave?")_

"I did." He sat on the bed and pressed his phone between his right cheek and shoulder so he could put on his socks. "I helped Sasuke-ojisan clean the gravestone. I prayed to Ojiisan and Obaasan as well."

 _("Did you find out a lot about them?")_

"Yes. Ojisan gave me some pictures too."

 _("That's nice. Don't forget to thank Obito-san and Rin-san for taking care of you, okay? And everyone else too.")_

"I know, Okaasan. I won't."

 _("I'll see you when you get back here.")_

"Okay."

 _("Let me talk to Sasuke.")_

Jun got off his bed, moved towards the adjoining bathroom then knocked on the door leading to the next room.

"Come in."~

Sasuke was in the middle of packing his luggage when Jun walked into his room. "Okaasan, wants to talk to you." Jun handed his phone to Sasuke then ran back to Itachi's room to finish his own packing,

"Izumi?" Sasuke walked towards the window and saw the car Obito prepared for him.

 _("I'm sorry he ended up taking most of your time. You probably had things you wanted to do and people you wanted to catch up with.")_

"It's fine. I enjoyed rediscovering Konoha and," Sasuke looked at the old photo albums on top of his desk. "I guess I didn't realize how much I missed Itachi and my parents until I started talking about them. There was so much I wanted to tell Jun. So much I wanted to show him that, two weeks went by without me noticing."

 _("I'm really glad that the two of you finally got to spend time together. Thank you.")_

"For what?"

 _("For finding us. For being there for him. For giving Jun the things I couldn't give him. And for this—Thank you for doing this for Jun.")_

"Aa."

 _("I'll be waiting for the both of you. Good luck and be safe.")_

"Aa." Sasuke went to Itachi's room to give Jun's phone back to him. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke sat down on the bed beside Jun's bag. "Show me the scrapbook."

Jun walked around the bed and pulled the book from under the pillows.

"I was eighteen when I last saw this. I honestly don't remember much anymore." Sasuke opened the scrapbook on the first page as soon as Jun gave it to him.

...

...

...

 _To my dear Otouto,_

 _I'm probably gone by the time you read this. I know how life can be so unfair. We were here before when mother and father died. My greatest regret then was not being able to be there for you. And now I have even become the reason for you to go through this once again. I wish that by telling you things will eventually get better, it will, but in the end, I cannot will your grieve away. I can only selfishly ask you to live on for the both of us. I'm sorry if the time we spent together was not enough to make up for the pain and loneliness I've caused you. I wanted to at least keep my promise to you so I worked really hard to make this map. If you are willing to play one last game with me, there is this treasure I want you to find for me. Maybe you have come to hate this world because mother and father and I are no longer here but if I may ask just one more selfish request from you, it would be to hold off on giving up on this world until you find this treasure. I may no longer be physically there but I promise you, wherever this treasure is you will find me too. Until then, I'll be waiting for you._

 _Itachi_

...

...

...

"Is it bad that this doesn't make me feel sad?", Jun asked sensibly as he sat down beside Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke smiled at him. "I feel the same way. Itachi always has this gentle air around him. Even when we were fighting, I could never really bring myself to hate him. You sort of feel his love even if he doesn't show it. That's probably why, even though this is him saying goodbye to me, it doesn't feel that way at all. This doesn't make me feel sad at all."

"Hm. I can feel it just from reading this. Otousan was really a kind person, wasn't he?"

"Aa." Sasuke turned to the next page.

"Do you know where that is?"

"Aa. In fact, I actually made it that far six years ago, although that wasn't much of an achievement."

"How did you find it without any clue?"

"This Open Mic Bar is here in Konoha."

"Bar?"

.

.

.

"Hey, Sasuke." Kabuto greeted him from the bar as he entered. "You're early. Suigetsu isn't here y-" Kabuto finally noticed Jun behind him. "Is that-"

"Good afternoon.", Jun greeted him.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru appeared from the hallway. "The light in the office needs to be replaced- _Sasuke-kun_ and... You must be Jun."

"Hai. My name is Uchiha Jun. It's nice to meet you."

"For a moment, I thought I was looking at Itachi. You look so much like him."

Jun smiled at that.

"We heard from Sasuke-kun that you're here in Konoha but he was keeping you all to himself the whole time. I'm glad to finally meet you as well." Orochimaru turned to Sasuke. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to show Jun where Itachi took that picture of Izumi."

"Oh," Orochimaru remembered. "I see. Are you finally resuming 'that'."

Sasuke nodded.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/Orochimaru sat at the very edge of the stage looking at the audience - or rather, where they would be seated had there been any.**

 **He sighed before reaching for the bottle of whiskey beside him. The bandage on his outstretched-shaking hands reminded him of the accident.**

 **He gritted his teeth. He grabbed the bottle and took a swig before throwing it away.**

 **The bottle broke as it landed on the floor - a few feet away from an uninvited guest.**

 **"Kids aren't allowed in here.", he tried to sound calm and sober.**

 **"I'm looking for the owner.", said Sasuke as he stepped into the light.**

 **"You're looking at him." Orochimaru jumped off the stage and made his way to his chaotic bar. "What business do you have with me?" He got himself another bottle of whiskey.**

 **"I... wanted to ask if you knew my brother."**

 **Orochimaru was about to drink from the bottle when suddenly, realization dawned on him. "Itachi?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"You're Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi's younger brother? Y-You actually came."**

 **"You know me and my brother. How?"**

 **Orochimaru put the bottle down on the bar counter. "A few months ago, I was visited by a man who claims to know your brother. He told me that Itachi had a favor to ask me." He staggered over to the picture wall. He took one of the pictures off the wall then placed it on the bar. "You're here for this right?"**

 **Sasuke approached the bar.**

 **"You're lucky you made it in time. This place will be closed for good soon. Who knows what they'll do to it." Orochimaru found a whiskey glass and decided to use that instead.**

 **Sasuke picked up the picture of a young Izumi. "Who is this little girl?"**

 **Orochimaru turned to him with a quizzical look on his face. "You don't know? She's... I don't remember her name." He poured himself a drink. "Didn't your brother tell you about her? Where is he anyway? Last time I saw him, he said he was going to move to Tokyo.** _ **To follow her.**_ **"**

 **"Itachi... died." Sasuke checked the back of the Polaroid picture for any clue but couldn't find any.**

 **Orochimaru froze. "H-"**

 **"Cancer."**

 **"Oh. Uhm... I'm sorry to hear t- M-My condolences. " He considered for a moment before passing the glass to Sasuke. "Here. On the house."**

 **Sasuke shifted his gaze between Orochimaru and the glass**

 **He raised the bottle towards Sasuke before finally taking a drink. "Look, I don't know the whole story. Him, her, puppy love. I don't know if they met each other again in Tokyo. I don't know why he wanted me to give that to you—** _ **He sent a man here.**_ **I don't understand why that man couldn't have just taken that picture and gave it to you himself."**

 **"He wanted me to come here. To see it for myself." Sasuke was confused as well. He then looked at Orochimaru. "To see you. How did Itachi got to meet you?"**

 **"He—** _ **They;**_ **the both took piano lessons from me."**

 **Sasuke eyed Orochimaru skeptically.**

 **"What's with that look? You don't think I'm telling the truth?"**

 **Sasuke looked down on Orochimaru's hands.**

 **Orochimaru noticed this so he roughly set down the bottle then hid his hands behind the counter. "Whatever! You got the picture. Get out of here."**

 **Sasuke knew better than anyone when a man wants to be left alone so he didn't overstay his welcome. "Sorry to trouble you." He bowed to him then moved away from the bar. He looked around him one more time. His eyes landed on the broken piano and then he glanced back at Orochimaru. "One more question."**

 **Orochimaru turned to him. "Let's hear it?"**

 **"Was my brother having fun whenever he was here?"**

 **"You mean, If he was happy whenever he was with her? Yes."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **Orochimaru stared confusedly at Sasuke's back as he left.**

 **...**

 **Outside of Otogakure, Sasuke made a phone call.**

 **"It's me."**

 _ **("Sasuke, how may I help you?")**_

 **"I need you to look something up for me." Sasuke stared at the torn down foreclosure sign in front of the establishment. "By the way, I don't want my uncle especially my grandfather to know about this."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"This seat right here.", Jun noted as he compared the picture to the actual bar. "My father was at this exact same spot." He sat down and faced towards his left. "And mom was right here." Jun had his fingers mimic a camera as he captured the view of the empty seat.

"Itachi was only twelve or thirteen back then. Only two years older than you are now.", shared Orochimaru. "To me, it's like déjà vu. I remember being in this same spot back then too. Right now, I'm looking at the both of you."

"Cool." Jun smiled. "It feels like we're in two different timelines all at once."

Jun put his hands down then looked over his shoulders, at Sasuke. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Sasuke smiled back at Jun.

Kabuto set down a glass of soda for Jun then moved closer to Sasuke. "Guess it was a blessing in disguise."

"Hn?"

"If Sakura didn't force herself into your life, and if you didn't let her, you would've completed this trip six years ago. You wouldn't be doing this with Jun now. "

"A-Aa."

"Now that I think about it, Suigetsu and Karin wouldn't have met each other either."

"That's true."

"Speaking of,"

Sasuke looked behind him and saw the couple coming into the bar.

"Sorry we're late.", said Karin as they walked towards them. "We were just on the phone with Naruto. There was so much he wanted to share about the honeymoon— _Like way too much information_."

"Karin-san, Suigetsu-san," Jun looked away from Orochimaru to greet them.

Suigetsu walked over to ruffle Jun's hair while Karin waved at him before turning her attention back to Sasuke. "You sure, you can't stay till he gets back? He would love to spend time with you."

"If I'm still in Tokyo when he gets back, I'll meet him."

Karin nodded. "Oh. Here." She handed a paper bag to Sasuke. "Rin and I bought this during our break. Sorry it's not handmade. We were pretty busy at the hospital. She also wants to apologize for not being able to come and see you off because of her shift."

"Tell her it's fine. And, thanks for these."

.

.

.

Jun waved at everyone who was standing in front of Otogakure as Sasuke drove off.

...

"Ojisan,"

"Hn." Sasuke blinked between the road up ahead and Jun.

"Is it okay if I come back here again, some time?" Jun was still looking out the window. "Konoha, your friends, even the people who hardly remembers my father and mother, I like all of them."

"Of course you can come back here anytime you want. Everyone will be happy to see you again."

"Can I bring Okaasan next time?"

"I think she would like that."

"Then, let's bring her with us next time." Jun turned to Sasuke with a radiant smile.

"Us?"

"Yeah. You too. Next time you come to visit us again."

"...W-We'll see. Okay?"

"Hm." Jun brought out his phone and kept himself busy with it.

Sasuke glanced a few more times at Jun before focusing his attention on the road.

.

.

.

Their second destination was a Dango shop on the outskirts of Konoha. They saw a woman in her early forties clearing up one of the picnic tables.

The owner's wife looked like she saw a ghost when Sasuke introduced himself and inquired about his brother. She led them into their shop, enthusiastically.

"Darling! Darling! He's here!", the woman yelled as they walked through the door. "Look!"

The old man looked away from the pot he was stirring. "Well, I'll be damned. You're Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What took you so long kid?" He turned off the stove. "We were expecting you six years ago."

"S-Sorry about that. I was sort of-"

The old man put his hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"..."

Finally he nodded then grinned at him. "I see. So that's it. Of course it's that. What else could be a good enough reason?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"There's no need to be ashamed young man. Love is a powerful thing."

"Huh? Love?" Jun looked at Sasuke.

"I... uh..."

"I could immediately tell from looking at you. I'm a man too and a father of five to boot."

The old man turned away before Sasuke could deny anything. He had them turn their attention to a collage of pictures on the wall. "Itachi and Izumi came here a lot as a kid." The old man reached for the Polaroid picture along with a folded note and handed it over the counter. "Here."

Sasuke had mixed feelings about the note. He offered if Jun wanted to look at it first.

Jun shook his head and waved his hands. "You first. Otousan wrote it for you."

"Otousan?" The old man was taken aback. "Is this boy here, Itachi-kun's son? _With Izumi?"_

Sasuke nodded.

"Uchiha Jun desu."

"You heard that Tsuma. Those kids they- _This is their son!_ "

"Is that true?" The old woman gave Jun a closer look. "Oh yes. I do see the resemblance. Looking at him makes me feel nostalgic all of a sudden."

Sasuke tuned out of the conversation as he brazed himself. When he was ready, he unfolded the note.

...

...

...

 _You found this place. Good work. That reminds me, I never really did give you credit for any of your hard work before. Sorry about that. I was really happy that you look up to me so the idea of you no longer relying on me makes me a bit sad. And yet here I am now, hoping that you're strong enough to carry on without me. But it's because it's you that I know I can be demanding. Thanks for putting up with my selfishness up to this point. Could you bear with me for a bit longer?_

...

...

...

Below the note was the adress for the next location.

Just like the dedication on the first page of the scrapbook, Itachi's words gave Sasuke more joy than sorrow. Stronger than the sense of longings that was starting to resurface inside him, he could feel a sense of completion, as if he was able to find something he thought he had lost for good.

...

"Welcome~"

The old man's voice, snapped Sasuke out of his daze.

"Excuse me. Oh! The both of you, have a seat.", the owner's wife told them before walking over to the newly arrived costumers.

"By the way, I use to make a certain type of Dango that only Itachi could eat. Would the two of you like to try it? I don't really make that anymore but tonight, I can make an exemption."

"Yes please!" Jun was excited.

"If it's not any trouble."

"It'll only take a few minutes."

Sasuke passed the note to Jun when the shop owner went back to cooking.

Jun sat down as he read it. "Ah. C-Congratulations, Ojisan."

"Thanks." Sasuke joined him.

"So,"

"Hn."

"Is it true?"

"What is?"

"Love."

Sasuke was not able to answer him.

"So it is?!"

"A-Aa."

"So, you met a girl and just decided that she was more important than this?"

Sasuke couldn't see any ill feeling from Jun—only pure innocence. It seemed like the boy really did just wanted to know.

"I..."

 _ **'There's no way around it. It's exactly how he said it.'**_

"Yes."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

/ **When Sasuke came back from walking Sakura and Karin out, he chance on Suigetsu and Orochimaru talking in the dining room.**

 **They suddenly stopped talking then turned to him.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Are you seriously going to pretend to be a waiter at your own bar all summer?", asked Suigetsu.**

 **"It's only mine at the moment. Orochimaru will buy it back from me soon enough."**

 **"** ** _Are you seriously going to wait tables at 'his' bar all summer_** **, then?", Suigetsu rephrased.**

 **"Sorry about that.", said Orochimaru. "Perhaps we should've just explained the real situation."**

 **"No. This is perfect."**

 **"It is?"**

 **"She's not going to work for nothing. We're gong to pay her—** _ **Them**_ **."**

 **"Oh. This is about that girl.", Orochimaru noted. "Does she need money?"**

 **"If she doesn't figure out what she's doing wrong then, yes. For college."**

 **"Is she in trouble?"**

 **"Her... boyfriend** _ **No—It's a long story.**_ **"**

 **"Wait! This is serious? You're serious?" Suigetsu blurted out. "What about your brother's last wish?"**

 **...**

 **"Sasuke?"**

 **"My brother knew exactly how his death would affect me. I don't know where he's trying to lead me and I don't know what he wants me to find there but I do know that he wants me to find something to live for. And for the past weeks, finding it is the only thing that kept me going."**

 **Orochimaru lowered his head. He felt guilty for being the reason Sasuke had to postpone his search.**

 **"But whatever it is," Sasuke continued. "I don't need it now to know that I want to help her."**

 **"Wow. That's-" Suigetsu sighed. "If you think this is more important—that** _ **helping her**_ **is more important than whatever it is your brother wants you to find then... Fine! Stay."**

 **"I can lend you the-"**

 **"I'm not going to find it for you. Your brother left it** _ **for you**_ **. ... So, ... I'm staying here with you."**

 **"What? Why?!"**

 **"I'm bored." Suigetsu said, matter of fact.**

 **Orochimaru got off his seat and left the room with a smile on his face.**

 **"Look, I was done with this life when you met me? I stuck with you because I was curious about this treasure. I want to know what went on inside your brother's head. What can a dying person do for those he would be leaving behind. If whatever it is he wanted you to find could save me too then** _ **great**_ **~ But now, I'm more curious how this is going to end for you. I mean, you said she had a boyfriend."**

 **...**

 **"Uchiha Sasuke. With that looks and your credit card, given it's still working, you can have any girl you want. But you like that girl. What are you trying to do? I mean, what if she likes you too? Does she even know you're leaving Japan soon?"**

 **"I just want to help her."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sasuke blinked away from the road to check Jun. The scrapbook was still on the boy's lap. He reached for it, closed it and placed it on top of the dashboard. He then, took his suit jacket that was just beside the scrapbook then made a move to put it over Jun's body—all the while keeping his other hand on the wheel.

From time to time, he would glance at the part of the picture that protruded from the book. A picture of his brother when he was only thirteen—back when he was so dependable, so happy, so full of life and far from the weak and phlegmatic man he was during his last days.

With Jun fast asleep on the passenger seat, Sasuke spent the rest of the drive back to Tokyo in silence.

 **~[*]~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

[*] = A New One For All, All For A New One/One Ok Rock


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07/(10.7)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Back and forth, up and down, in and out of Tokyo—Sasuke and Jun have been on the road for the past three days. And in that three days; holes in their hearts that accumulated over the years have slowly been filled. With every page they go through, the days when Itachi weren't with them felt more like a dream than a memory.

They've been to many places and met many people—each of them with their own story to tell about Itachi. They saw the world through his eyes, experienced what he experienced and felt what he felt.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Was Otousan only happy whenever she was with Okaasan?" Jun was going over all the pictures and the notes they gathered so far.

...

Just when Sasuke thought that the atmosphere inside the car couldn't be more melancholic;

"I wonder if Otousan would've loved me as much as he did Okaasan."

"...I'm sure he does."

"He never even got to know me. But, I supposed it wasn't his fault. I'm just happy for Okaasan. She got to meet and be loved by such a wonderful person." Jun suddenly had a thought. "Maybe, she wanted you and Okaasan to find each other. The two people he loved the most."

Sasuke whipped his head towards Jun.

"Ne, Ojisan. What do you think of my mom?"

"Why are you-" Sasuke almost missed his turn. "Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

"Because, Okaasan is really happy when she talks about you."

This made Sasuke uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Jun,"

"And, I think you're really great. Especially now that I got to meet you personally."

"Jun."

"I wouldn't mind it, in fact, I'd really like it if you become my father."

"J-"

"SO," Jun talked over him. "Maybe you and Okaasan could-"

"NO—Just—No."

"Too fast! You decided way too fast!"

"It doesn't matter how long I think about it, the answer will always be _no_."

"Always?"

"It's not just me. I know your mother wouldn't even consider it."

Jun lowered his head in disappointment.

Sasuke sighed. He got off the road and killed the engine. "Listen, I agree with you _,_ Itachi did want me to know about Izumi. He wanted me to understand that it was her who help him get through the lost of our parents. And I'm glad I met her— _I met you._ But I'm not here to replace Itachi. Your mother, she loves your father. Only him. You know that."

"I do. But, I want her to be happy."

"She is happy. She has _you_."

"Me?"

"You're the best thing Itachi could leave her."

"Really?"

"Weren't you listening to what everyone has told you? You are so much like your father. And I'm sure, no one knows that better than Izumi. She can be with Itachi, through you. She doesn't need anything from anyone to feel happy because you're more than enough."

"Do you really, really think that?"

"I know it, because I see my brother in you too. Maybe that's why, I don't feel sad looking at those pictures or reading his letters. Because you're here with me, It's as if, he was here all al-" At that moment, Sasuke finally realized it. He looked down at the scrapbook in Jun's hands.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"If I had known, you already knew about Jun, I wouldn't have made an effort to prevent the two of you from meeting."**

 **"I knew that was the reason you didn't want me to meet you at your house."**

 **"I'm sorry you weren't able to find it." Izumi realized something as she skimmed through the book. Her smile became softer. "But maybe, the way things turned out isn't so bad after all."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I may no longer be physically there but I promise you, wherever this treasure is you will find me too. Until then, I'll be waiting for you.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"I'll be waiting for the both of you. Good luck and be safe."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sasuke suddenly started the car and slid it into gear.

"Ojisan?"

"I think I just figured it out." He smiled as he got back on the road.

...

Jun kept looking back. "Ojisan, we're moving away from Tokyo Tower"

"We're not going to Tokyo Tower."

"Eh? But," Jun held the scrapbook up to show Sasuke the very last picture. "This one was taken in Tokyo tower."

"Where the picture was taken is not the clue. It's the view."

"The view?" Jun took another look at the picture.

"It's far in the background but very visible."

"Background?"

Sasuke took out his phone and dialed one of his contacts.

 _("Hello.")_

"You heard from Izumi, didn't you?"

"Okaasan?"

 _("You finally caught on?")_

"You can tell your guy in the Tower to take the rest of the day off. He doesn't need to lead us to you. I'm already on my way."

 _("Noted. See you soon, Sasuke.")_

"Who were you talking to just now?", Jun asked Sasuke as soon as he put away his phone. "Someone my mother knows?"

"Aa. He's the one who helped Itachi put that scrapbook together."

"Eh?"

"Something was bothering me all this time. I kept thinking, Itachi made sure that Izumi would never find out about his condition. And, If that scrapbook was supposed to make me aware of her, then it was supposed to be my duty to tell your mother everything. I was supposed to find her and tell her why Itachi disappeared on her. So, how did she find out that Itachi died before I got to her? She also came to Konoha, conveniently after I talked to my uncle about the picture that I found in Otogakure. Someone led Izumi to me because he was aware that I stopped searching. And he knew exactly where she would be able to find me. But it couldn't have been my uncle. He and Rin didn't know about Otogakure until later. So it could only be him,

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"It's me."**

 ** _("Sasuke, how may I help you?")_**

 **"I need you to look something up for me. By the way, I don't want my uncle and especially my grandfather to know about this."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sasuke entered the building with Jun tailing close behind him while marvelling at his surroundings. They were headed straight for the elevators.

"E-Excuse me," One of three receptionist called to them. "Sir?!"

"Oh right. I'm sorry." Sasuke remembered his place so he walked towards them. "I'm here to see Shisui. He knows I'm coming. I was just on the phone with him."

The male receptionist stared at him blankly. "If you have an appointment with the Vice-President, I'm sorry to say he just cancelled all his appointments for the rest of the afternoon."

Sasuke and Jun looked at each other while the man checked his log.

"If you want, you can reschedule erm... Mr..."

"I- That won't be- _Sasuke_."

The man did a double take.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"M-Mr. Uchiha, I-I'm so sorry, Sir. I didn't recognize you. I thought you'd be... _older_."

The other two receptionist was now looking at them as well.

"We were informed only a while ago that the Managing Director of the U.S. Branch would be coming today. We weren't even aware you were in the Country. I mean— _Forgive my incompetence,_ I-"

"No. It's all fine." Sasuke waved it off and pointed at the elevators. "Can we just... head upstairs now?"

The employee nodded while his mouth hung agape.

"Okay. Thank you." Sasuke turned away. "Jun,"

"Yes." Jun snapped out of his daze.

"Let's go."

"Coming." Jun held the scrapbook tighter as he matched Sasuke's pace.

.

.

.

"Sasuke." They were immediately greeted as soon as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Shisui."

"Hey. Long time no see." Shisui had his hands inside his pocket "And this must be Jun."

"Hello Sir. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon."

"Nice to meet you." Jun bowed to the man.

"Ah. It's nice to finally meet Itachi's son. Uchiha Shisui," he introduced himself. "You know Itachi, Sasuke and I," he motioned for Sasuke "All three of us were adopted by our grandfather so I'm also their brother, making me your uncle as well."

"Eh~"

.

.

.

"Come in." Shisui invited them into his office. "Take a seat." He then made his way to his own chair.

Shisui began searching his drawer afer they had all sat down. "Itachi was my best friend. I knew about his relationship with Izumi, of course. They dated for a few years until one day—Itachi decided to stop seeing her. When Izumi couldn't reach him, she contacted me instead. All she wanted was an explanation but," Shisui stopped what he was doing. "There was nothing I could do to convince Itachi to tell her the truth. I could only watch as Itachi distant himself from Izumi so she wouldn't see him suffer and slowly deteriorating. At the same time, I saw how Izumi convinced herself to move on while believing that Itachi just didn't want to take responsibility for Jun. It was also hard for me." Shisui turned to Jun. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay." Jun assured him. "Otousan had his reason for doing so. I couldn't stay mad at him when Okaasan told me. And as I grew older, I started to understand things better. More so, now."

"You were the one who eventually told Izumi that Itachi died, didn't you?", said Sasuke. "You led her to Otogakure too. You made sure we would meet even though I decided to stop searching?"

"I thought it was about time for me to do something—even if it meant dishonoring my promise to Itachi." Shisui continued looking through his drawer.

"Thank you. But, why didn't you just tell her everything yourself when you had the chance? Why didn't you tell _me_ everything when you had the chance?"

"I thought about it." Shisui finally found the folder he was looking for. He took it out and laid it on the desk for the meantime. "I would've told you if you chose to stay in Japan. But when Ojiisan told me that you agreed to go to America and requested him to allow you to support Jun and Izumi, I thought I didn't have to anymore. Besides, Izumi contacted me right after you met with her six years ago. She asked me about the scrapbook and told me that you wanted Jun to have it. That's when I actually told her everything. We both agreed with what you told her back then. We too wanted this to become a means for Jun to get to know his father better. But we didn't expect _you_ to come back and be the one to go with him. Now, I'm really glad I didn't explain everything to you as well. How was the trip?" Shisui directed the question to the both of them.

Sasuke and Jun smiled at each other.

Shisui opened the folder. It contained only one item. "I was actually the one who took this." He handed a picture to Sasuke. "You can't imagine how troublesome it was to convince my girlfriend to let me hold on to that these past six years."

"You and your girlfriend lasted this long because I was the one who went to America." Sasuke countered.

"That's true." Shisui chuckled. "She would've broken up with me if it turned into a long distant relationship. I really owe you. The practical choice back then would be to send me, the more experienced one, to the States. Grandfather only went with you because you were willing and I wasn't."

"Anyway, it's not a Polaroid picture." Sasuke took a good look at the picture. "I knew it.", he murmured then laughed almost mockingly at himself. He realized that Jun wanted to take a look at the picture badly so he let the boy see it.

"It's Okaasan. This one is a stolen shot." Jun suddenly recognized the familiar mix use building behind Izumi. "And, taken in front of the store— _Our house!_ "

Shisui smiled. "And _that_ is your final destination."

"Eh?! Ojisan, look. See these shophouses. This is where I live." Jun realized that Sasuke wasn't surprise. "Ojisan, did you already knew?"

Sasuke nodded. "Just a little while ago. It was so obvious, now that I think about it. I'm an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. "

"Or maybe, you were just not that interested in figuring out what and where it was anymore. Maybe, you were nonchalant about it the whole time because, there's already something you consider precious and you just can't imagine anything that could be more important for you."

.

.

.

Jun looked beyond the glass elevator and down on the main lobby as they descended to the first floor.

Shisui noticed how astonished he was. "So, what do you think of the Uchiha Corporate Group HQ?"

"Is the whole building yours?"

"No. It's your grandfather's. I'm just looking after it. Like how Sasuke is looking after the one in America."

"Cool!" Jun had a huge smile on his face. "Grandfather is amazing. _Oh_ , Shisui-ojisan, you and Sasuke-ojisan are pretty awesome too."

"Thank you." Shisui was flattered.

"Ne, Is my grandfather here as well?"

"No. He isn't here, I'm afraid.", said Shisui.

"He's in America right now.", Sasuke added. "He had to be there while I'm here."

"Eh? So, you were able to spend time with me because of Ojiisan?"

"Aa."

"I have to thank him then. Please tell him for me."

"Aa."

"I hope I can meet him too someday."

Sasuke and Shisui were surprised. Then they smiled at each other.

.

.

.

Jun looked out the window. "There it is." He pointed at a specific store. "Take this right. There's a private parking area at the back for everyone who lives in the building. We can go into our house from the shared yard.

...

Izumi was putting away the clothes that she hung out to dry when she noticed a car coming into the parking area. "Sasuke? JUN!" She ran back into the house and made her way down to meet them.

...

"Jun."

"Okaasan." Jun ran to her as soon as he got out of the car. "It's you mom."

Izumi hugged her son tightly.

Jun turned back to Sasuke with a smirk. "Looks like I'm keeping this treasure all to myself. That's your fault, Ojisan. You rejected my offer."

"What's that about?", asked Izumi.

"It's a secret."

Izumi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to them carrying the scrapbook and Jun's bag. "My lips are sealed."

"Anyway," Jun smiled at his mother. "It's you! You're Otousan's treasure."

"Oh Jun," Izumi laughed. "That's not quite right."

"Huh?! But, this was our final destination. And, I saw you. Ne, every place we've been, everyone we've met knew about you. Otousan was happy because he was with you. And look," Jun took out all the pictures he had in his pocket and showed it to her. "It's all you."

Izumi searched for the one they got from Shisui. "Here, take a good look at this picture. Notice anything?"

Jun studied the picture carefully. He shook his head.

"Look closer, silly." Izumi pointed at her belly. "See that?"

"Eh, is that—That's me!"

"Yes. It's you Jun. You're Otousan's treasure."

"It's the both of you.", Sasuke corrected.

"T-That's right." Izumi smiled at him.

"I like it that way better.", said Jun.

"But I'm sure, you were the one he thought about the most while he was making this." Sasuke handed the scrapbook to him. "You should keep this after all."

"Thank you."

.

.

.

"This way!" Jun invited Sasuke into the guess room. There was a dresser by the door, a bed and a desk with chair close to the balcony.

Sasuke put his luggage down on the mattress while Jun unlocked the door to the balcony.

"I brought the sheets and some extra pillows." Izumi walked into the room and placed the pillows on top of the dresser. "I'll leave it here."

"Aa. Thanks."

"Jun." Izumi turned towards the balcony.

"Hai." Jun looked away from whomever he was just waving at down below.

"Don't forget to let Granny know that you're home, okay? She's down in the garden having tea."

"I'll go see her right now. Later, Ojisan." Jun ran out of the room.

"Sasuke." Izumi held a photograph he had never seen before. "Here. Since you gave Jun your scrapbook, I want you to have this, instead."

"What is it?" Sasuke accepted the photograph from her.

"It's the last picture I took of Itachi. I'm not sure if he was already sick during that time but, he at least seemed fine there."

Sasuke looked at the picture of his brother when he was only nineteen—before any evidence that he had Cancer could manifest physically. "I- Thank you but," He realized that there was a dedication for Izumi in the back of the photograph. "There's no way I can accept this." Sasuke held it out to her again. "Besides, this is your last memory with him."

"And that's how I'll always remember him. You however, you stayed by his side as he slowly- _I don't know how it_ _must've_ _been for you._ Itachi made sure that I was saved from that." Izumi gently pushed Sasuke's hand back. "I want you to hold on to it. So that _this—starting today_ , is your last memory of him. So that this is how you'll remember him for the rest of your life."

"T-Thank you." Sasuke was still uncomfortable with the message written in the back of the photograph.

"He was always so dramatic. A complete hopeless romantic." Izumi chuckled. "But that's one of the things I love about him."

What she said made Sasuke smile.

"G-Guess, I'll go ahead first. Take your time then, come down and join us okay," Izumi told Sasuke then left the room.

...

Sasuke walked out into the balcony. The first thing he noticed was how Senju General Hospital was visible behind the buildings on the other side of the street.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"He was so close and yet so far away."/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sasuke moved closer to the railing. There was a cool breeze that brought along the smell of the river close by. He wanted to lean on the railing so he made a move to slip the photograph inside his chest pocket but it ended up missing his pocket. It would've fallen over the railings if he didn't bend over and reached for it in time.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he held on to the picture of Itachi so hard. He was unable to move for a while so his eyes just stayed on the words written at the back of the picture.

...

...

...

 _'To you who owns my heart.'_

...

...

...

 **~[*]~**

"Thank you. Bye-bye~"

Just when he thought he had calmed down, his chest tightened once again. There and then, right under the picture, he saw rose gold locks on the head of the young woman who seemed to have come from the store below.

Sasuke held tightly onto the railing as his eyes trailed after the young woman in the dark green shirt dress who was crossing the street—all the way until she disappeared in the corner of the street.

Suddenly, his brain was working again. He straightened his back and pushed himself away from the railings.

.

.

.

"Sasuke? Over here." Izumi called him over as soon as she saw him coming down the stairs. "This is my younger sister, Tamaki."

Tamaki bowed to him.

Sasuke returned the gesture despite his rush.

"What's the matter?"

"I- Just now- In the— _The store._ "

"The store?" Izumi was confused. "D-Do you want to see it?"

.

.

.

"Right here." Tamaki told Sasuke as they walked into the store.

"Excuse me." Sasuke immediately walked up to the man behind the counter.

"Hey. You must be Sasuke? Nice to meet you. The name is Kiba."

" _Yes-Okay-I'm_ _sorry_ , I don't want to sound rude but, the err... Just now, there was a girl—I saw her come out of the store from upstairs—she had rose gold hair. W-Was her eyes green? _NAME! Do you know her name?!_ "

Kiba was perplexed. "Wh- S-Sakura?"

Sasuke's face lit up.

"She just started her internship at Senju Medical Hospital. Do you know her or someth-"

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Sasuke made his way to the door. He looked back at them. "Thank you very much!", he practically yelled before bolting out of the front door.

"What just happened?", wondered Kiba.

Tamaki shrugged.

.

.

.

Sasuke ran across the street and into the corner where he last saw Sakura. He followed the way that would lead him to the hospital.

The street got busier as he got closer to the hospital. It was getting harder for him to make his way through the crowd so he walked into the arcade of a commercial building. He walked along the path while looking out for any sign of her. Suddenly he froze. Up ahead, he saw Sakura coming out of a shop.

...

"There you go." Sakura held the door open for a couple of kids. She smiled at them as they thanked her. "You're welcome."

...

Sasuke moved forward at the same time she did. He made his way past people as he walked faster.

He suddenly heard his phone ringing so he took it out. He had to slow down to see who was calling him.

'Naori calling...'

Sasuke stared at Sakura's back. The distance between them was growing again.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/"...if by chance, you find a reason to stay in Japan, I will not object."/**

 **...**

 **/"You're going to turn your back on Grandfather. You're going to leave him. Us. Just like that?! ... You're just like all of them! His sons—They take what they can and then they bail on him. They never cared about him.** _ **You**_ **never cared about him!"/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

There she was, Sasuke thought, the only girl that he ever loved. The girl he knows he still care about. She was so close that he could just run up to her or call her name. If he talks to her, she may give him a chance to make it up to her. They could start over.

Sasuke looked down at his phone screen again and then back at Sakura again.

He took a deep breath.

.

.

.

Madara handed the folder back to the secretary after he was done signing the documents. "One more thing; Is there any news from Sasuke?"

"N-No Sir. None that I've heard of. I'm sorry."

"I see." Madara put down his pen then rested his elbows on the desk. "That will be all then. Thank you."

"Sir." The secretary excused herself then made a move to leave the office.

On her way out, she bump into Sasuke. "M-Mr. Uchiha, you're back?"

"Aa." Sasuke walked into his office, surprising Madara.

"Sasuke? Y-You came back?"

He crossed over to Madara. "I came back as soon as I heard from Naori. Why didn't you notify me that there was a problem?"

"I didn't want it to affect your decision. I sent you back to Japan so you could think about what you really want to do carefully."

...

"Well, did you think about it carefully?"

"I did."

"And you're here so,"

"Is he really back?!" Naori suddenly barged into the room. "Sasuke."

"Cousin."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. Thank god you're back." Then she realized what being there really meant for Sasuke. "I mean—So, you didn't meet her?"

"I saw her."

" _You did?_ "

"Yes." Sasuke smirked. "Which is why," Sasuke turned back to Madara. "I'm not staying."

"She's waiting for you to return to her, is that it?", assumed Madara.

"No. I didn't talk to her."

"Then you don't even know if she still loves you?!" Naori walked up to Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter. Next time I see her, I'll make sure I'm prepared to hear whether or not she still loves me."

"And when is this next time?", Madara asked sensibly.

"As soon as I'm certain that this company won't need me anymore."

Naori and Madara were suddenly confused.

"Naori."

"W-What?"

"You love this company, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You're the only one who shares Ojiisan's ideals. Among all of his grandchildren, you're the one who's most committed to this company.

Naori looked at Madara.

Madara was surprised to hear this.

"Starting today, I'm training you to be my replacement."

"What?! _N-NO!_ You're serious?! Did I not make it clear enough for you how much I failed this company? I just lost us a big client? I failed you. I failed our grandfather!"

"No! I failed our grandfather!"

Both Naori and Madara were taken aback.

"That was on me. I was offered an out and I went for it. I knew how crucial this month was for the company but I still left and you were the one who had to take the fall for my incompetence. But I'm not going to do that to you again. I'm not abandoning you again. I won't leave until you're ready. So please, let me teach you. Let me help you."

"I can't take your place. I'm not good enough."

"Yes you are. No one else can take my place but you. No one else deserves this position but you." Sasuke turned to his Grandfather once again. "You know it's true. You know how great she really is."

"Naori. Do you really love working here?", Madara asked her.

"Grandfather, I want nothing more than to make you proud. I really respect you. _I want_ _to be_ _like you._ _I—Yes_. I love you and this company that you built and only want what's best for it. So, I can't-"

"Sasuke." Madara stood up. "I'll leave everything in your hands in the meantime."

"Aa."

"Wait, Grandfather?"

Madara walked towards her. "I'm counting on the both of you."

"Grandfather."

Madara held her hands then turned to Sasuke again. "You'll give her enough time and all the support she'll need won't you?"

"Aa. And I'll make sure that by the time I leave, I'll have no work left unfinished and the transition will go as smooth as possible. In return,"

"Go on,"

"In return, I want to be able to go back to Japan whenever possible. I don't want to be a stranger to my brother's son."

"That's understandable."

"And not just for Jun. I want to be able to decide when I can go home and for whomever, without having to ask for your permission— _I'll decide responsibly_ of course. I know my obligations. I'll make sure that all my work are done before I leave and when I leave, it won't be during crucial times, _as much as possible."_

After a moment of deafening silence, Madara made a move to leave. He patted Sasuke on the shoulder on his way out of the office.

Sasuke smiled and bowed to him in gratitude.

"Sasuke?", Naori spoke as soon as Madara was gone.

"Will you really support me as long as I need it?"

"Aa."

"Thank you for coming back." She hugged him briefly but tightly. "I'll work really hard, I promise."

"So will I."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

[*] = My sweet baby/One Ok Rock


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The biggest struggle I have with writing this (apart from writing it in English) is the pacing. There were so many parts that I didn't include for the final version because it just felt too 'dragging' and I didn't want that especially when we're all here for the SasuSaku bits.

Also, I tried to keep the pattern as close to _TAY_ as much as possible but at the end of the day, _You and Me_ is its own thing, which is why I didn't include these parts in _TAY_ in the first place.

OAN: Thank you for giving this story a chance. Once again, I apologize for the grammatical errors, misspellings, and any inconsistencies that I might have missed.

* * *

[*] = All Mine/One Ok Rock

* * *

 **Chapter 08/(10.8)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **{One year and four months Later...}**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Good morning Ma'am.~", the secretary greeted Naori.

"Good morning."

"These came in today."

"Thank you." Naori accepted the thin stack of notes and was about to head into her office when she noticed a peculiar message.

"Oh." The secretary realized. "My apologies Ma'am. That one is for Mr. Uchiha."

"It's okay. I'll pass it on." She smiled. "Tell him to see me when he comes in."

"Err-"

"What's the matter?"

"Mr. Uchiha is in the Archive Room."

"Already?"

" _Still_ , Ma'am. He didn't go home last night."

"Again?! I told him to stop doing that." Naori sighed.

.

.

.

The moment Naori walked into the Archive, she immediately noticed the boxes in the corner of the room. She walked over to the makeshift desk and chair then picked up the vacuum flask beside the laptop and learned that it was empty. Naori then looked beyond the shelves that seemed to stretch all the way to the other end of the room. "Maybe I should move in to your office.", she yelled. "Since you spend more time in here anyway."

"Feel free to do so, Miss Future Director."

Naori followed Sasuke's voice until she found him sitting on the floor, between two shelves and surrounded by boxes. "Don't be grumpy. You know I didn't mean that. Did you even eat last night?"

"Aa."

"What about breakfast?"

"I had coffee."

"Okay. That's enough. You need to eat. Then, you need to go home and sleep. Take the day off."

"I can't take a day off. Not now." Sasuke closed the binder then made a move to stand up. "I'm so close, I can feel it. I need to figure this out by the end of the month or else— _I don't want to have to work on a new product."_ He placed the binder on the shelf as he looked around him. "That will take _months_ or _even a year._ "

"So, you're really just worried that you might have to stay in this country longer."

Sasuke looked at her.

"Don't give me that look. I get it now. I finally understood everything. You've done enough. I'm here, you know. I can help you."

"Thanks but I know you're busy enough as it is with all that new contracts." Sasuke had to climb the ladder to reach for the files he had been looking for. "Besides, I promised our grandfather that I won't leave until _all_ my work is done so, until this problem is settled, I'm not turning the company completely over to you."

Naori smiled. "You do love our grandfather, don't you?", she mumbled.

"What?"

"I said; _I know~_ BUT, you're working way too hard. You know how you're bound to make reckless decisions when you're so stressed out. Do you want to be a liability to this company?"

Sasuke huffed. He tried to balance himself on the ladder while pulling out a record box that was tightly pressed between others.

"You need to take a break at some point. Unwind. Oh. Wait. This is perfect." Name remembered the paper she held all this time. "This message came in for you today."

"If that's a party, I'm not going."

"You'll want to go to this—From Suigetsu; _We decided on a date. Come home ASAP_." She read. " _And answer your phone_ , quote _dammit_ unquote."

Sasuke clucked as he hurt his finger. "Yeah. I have to go." he suddenly remembered. "I have to help with the preparations."

"You're the best man?! When was this decided?"

"Way back."

"You have to make a speech, you know?"

"I already have a speech, in fact. I rewrote it seven times this year because Suigetsu kept pestering me about it. But for this impeccable timing, I'm going with an impromptu, just for the sake of pissing him off."

"I'll have your secretary book you the earliest available flight to Japan."

"Aa. Thanks."

"Don't forget to shave. You might also want to have a haircut."

Sasuke grunted as he tried to pull out the record box again.

"Because~ _P.S. Sakura is attending._ "

The record box flew towards the adjacent shelf before falling down on the floor.

"Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Sasori was in the middle of giving a lecture when his phone suddenly rang. "Hold on." He told his students as he checked his phone. "Excuse me. I have to take this."

Sasori went out into the hallway before picking up. "Uchiha. If this is about Uzumaki, tell him, he or his wife can contact me directly if he has any questions with his prosthetic arm. He has to stop getting you and I to talk like this. We're not kids."

 _("Noted.")_

"Why are you even doing it just because he tells you, anyway?" Sasori looked through the glass panel to check on his students. "She's worried she won't find a dress to wear for the wedding, by the way."

 _("What? ... I-Is that really so important?")_

'Idiot.' Sasori shook his head. "Her taste hasn't changed much, if you must know."

 _("I do know.")_

"Right, you've been stalking her for the past year and a half."

 _("I'm not stalking her.")_

"Well, according to Kiba _you are._ "

 _("...I got to go. Thanks for your time.")_

"Are you gonna tell her it's from you?"

...

"Hm?~"

 _("Would she accept it, if she knows it was from me?")_

"Nope. Definitely not."

~Beep~

Sasori chuckled as he put his phone inside his pocket.

He went back into the classroom. "I'm suddenly in a good mood so, _POP QUIZ!_ "

.

.

.

After washing the remnants of the shaving cream off his face, Sasuke checked his reflection in the vanity mirror.

Naori was waiting for him outside the restroom. She looked away from her tablet when Sasuke came out. She smiled at him as soon as she saw his face. "Better. Oh, here." She showed him the screen. "Which one?"

"Third row. The one on the left."

Name checked the dress Sasuke picked. "That one?! Really? That's the simplest one. I would've gone for this one right here. Or— _How about this?"_

"That one." Sasuke maintained.

Name conceded. "It's alright I guess. Elegant enough."

.

.

.

"Now we come to our Best Man.", Naruto announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, or should I say, Ladies~ Let's face it, you saw his name on that invitation, he's the real reason you gladly came to attend this event. It is indeed a rare occasion for this renowned billionaire bachelor to make an appearance in Japan yet he graced our humble town with his presence and you got my wonderful sister, tying the knot, to thank for it. Feast your eyes on the one, the only, Uchiha Sasuke. That's right Ladies. You heard it right. He's still very single and very available~"

The overly excited female guests roared as Sasuke makes his appearance—all the while glaring at Naruto.

"Let's now move on to the Bridesmaids and the Groomsmen." Ino suddenly proceeded before Sasuke could even walk through the entrance arch. "Starting with the First Bridesmaid, we have Tayuya…"

Sasuke realized that Ino was rushing. He also noticed how she kept glancing at a certain direction as she introduced Tayuya and Kin Tsuchi consecutively. He turned his attention towards the small commotion occurring not far away from him and immediately spotted the Celadon silk dress.

He wished he had more time to appreciate how beautiful Sakura looked that evening but he couldn't help but wonder just who was that man she was clinging onto as she made her way to her table. He then noticed how her friends seemed very concerned about something. Sakura herself looked problematic. She suddenly looked at his direction and he wanted to just go over and talk to her. He wanted to greet her or at least nod but with all the attention he was getting, it would only make her more anxious so, he just looked away. He made his way to the head table as Ino presented Jugo and Kimimaru.

.

.

.

"To Suigetsu and Karin.", Sasuke commenced the toast.

"Cheers!~", the mass made the toast and drank from their glasses.

"Goodnight.", said Sasuke before handing the microphone back to Naruto.

"Thank you everyone. You may now be seated."

On his way back to his seat, he realized that Suigetsu had a huge smile on his face. "No. I don't want to hear it."

"Thank you."

Sasuke sighed.

Suigetsu placed both his hands on Sasuke's shoulder making him roll his eyes. "Really. That speech. I didn't know where you were going with it but, the end though, Nice touch."

Sasuke nodded. His lips were pressed together the whole time. When Suigetsu finally let him go he returned to his seat.

"What was that just now?", Ami asked him as soon as he sat down. "With Sakura.", she supplied when she realized that Sasuke looked uncertain.

"Oh that. She- Her shoes—The heel broke so,"

"Ahhh~" Ami gave him a meaningful smiled. "A blessing in disguise. Lucky her, she got to hold onto you— _Or is it lucky you?_ "

"Your face."

"Eh?!" Ami's expression closed up. "I swear if you call me unattractive again, I'll punch you right here and now."

Sasuke felt someone was tugging on his sleeve so he turned and saw a five-year-old boy right beside him. "Minato. What is it?"

The boy gestured for him to get closer so He stood up from his chair and carried the boy up in his arms.

"Are you and Sakura-ne~ like Okaasan and Otousan?", Minato whispered.

Sasuke wasn't expecting that. "What are you— _Why?_ Are they talking about me?" He looked over at Sakura's table and saw how everyone quickly looked away. "What did they say?"

"Sakura-ne~ still loves you."

The corners of Sasuke's mouth turned up. "She said that?"

Minato nodded. "It's all everyone talks about. So, are you going to marry her too?"

"Sasuke.", Ino was suddenly behind them.

Sasuke tightened his jaw before turning around.

"Minato~" Ino's smile was threatening. "Your mother wants to talk to you."

"Sasuke-ni~ put me down."

Minato ran away the moment Sasuke did as he asked.

"Hey~" Ino moved closer. "Whatever, Minato told you— _You know what?!_ I'm just gonna go ahead and ask you and you're going to give me a straight answer. Do you still have feelings for Sakura?"

"I... erm..." Sasuke looked behind him and learned that everyone at the head table were nodding at Ino.

Ino raised her brows at him when he turned back to her.

"You know, I just came home for this wedding. I still have to go back to the St-"

"I said, I wanted a straight answer."

"I have a lot on my hands right n-"

"Yes or No, Uchiha."

"I barely have time to call my neph-"

"Yes? Or no?"

"I'm trying to tell y-"

" _Yes or n-_ "

"YES."

Everyone behind Sasuke exulted.

"Well, okay then!" Ino checked 'his' wrist watch. "She planned to go back to Tokyo tonight. Her train leaves at, 9:15 but she'll want to leave here by 8:00." Ino turned towards Sakura with a casual smile and gave her a thumbs up.

"Wait—Why are you giving her a thumbs up for?", Sasuke was suddenly troubled. "What are you-"

Ino looked back at him. "You're gonna drive her there."

"What?"

"Sakura will either thank me for this" Ino placed her right hand on Sasuke's arm and squeezed hard. "or eat me alive. If it's the latter— _I swear Uchiha—_ Don't you dare waste this opportunity I'm giving you!"

Ino backed away—her glower was suddenly replaced by a fake smile once again. "Oh. By the way, the truth is, there's really no urgent need for her to make it back to Tokyo so soon _SO_ ~" she blinked at Sasuke before leaving.

Sasuke was sure he was supposed to say something but he suddenly couldn't remember what it was. He quickly took out his phone and set an alarm for quarter to eight before he could forget that too.

Everyone seated in the head table had a telling look on their face as he turned around. "What?"

.

.

.

Sasuke carried Sakura's luggage all the way up to the railway platform. "8:57." He set the luggage down beside her. "See. You made it. With a few minutes to spare."

"Y-Yeah. Thank you. Really. So uhm… W-When are you going back to the States?"

"Tomorrow. I'm taking the same plane as Suigetsu and Karin."

"Oh. S-So soon."

"Yes."

"Then I guess we won't be seeing much of you again for a while. _They—_ They won't be seeing much of you. I-I'm not imp- _I'm almost never around myself._ Uhm~ H-How's work by the way?"

"Fine."

"How's your grandfather?"

"He's okay. Still very strong."

"How's…"

"Sakura?"

"How's your girlfriend?"

"Hn?"

"Come on now." Sakura chuckled. "Y-You don't really expect us to believe that you're still single after all this time, do you? I mean, _that you were single_. Just 'single'.

 ** _'Oh no. She's doing it again.'_**

"Why would I assume that you were single 'all this time'? But that doesn't matter! That's not the point. The point is that you're really not. _Right?_ "

 ** _'She just doesn't know how much she affects me.'_**

"Actually," Sasuke tried so hard not to smile. "I am. Single."

" _Really?—_ I mean, Oh."

"At the moment."

" _Oh_." Sakura pressed her lips together. "A-At the moment? You mean like… Just this moment? Like you… won't be for long?"

"If things go well that is."

"So you're interested in someone?"

"Yes. But, I'm not confident enough to ask her out yet."

"Why would you be- Who wouldn't want y- That girl would be stupid to say no to you."

"She's not stupid."

"No. Of course. I don't mean to bad mouth the girl you like. I meant-"

"I know what you mean. I'm just, afraid that she hasn't moved on yet. A very horrible jerk broke her heart once. She might not be ready to be in a relationship just yet. I heard she's not interested to date anyone as of now."

 ** _'Besides, I don't want to go about this half-heartedly.'_**

"Oh. That is… very..." Sakura averted her eyes from him.

 ** _'I don't want to tell you I love you just to leave you again. I can't do anything for you while my mind is still absorbed with other things.'_**

"Then you'll just have to be patient with her, I guess. If you truly like her that is."

Sasuke nodded. "I plan on giving her all the time she needs."

 ** _'Us. I need more time too.'_**

Sakura smiled at him.

 ** _'I wish that I could just tell you right now that it's_**

"You."

"I'm sorry what?", Sakura pardoned.

" _You?_ How's your… heart? I mean are you…"

"Oh I-I'm okay. Well, I'm not 'in a relationship' yet but, my friends—They're really keen on introducing me to… 'someone' and, I- _I think I'm going to go for it_."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not? They're my friends. They wouldn't… I think they would look out for me."

Sasuke nodded.

 _(~"A train will be arriving shortly at platform 2. Please stand behind the yellow line."~)_

Sakura bowed to Sasuke in gratitude.

 _(~"A train will be arriving shortly at platform 2. Please stand behind the yellow line."~)_

"It really was nice to see you again after all this time."

"Aa."

The train arrived not long after.

"Thanks again."

"Aa."

Sakura waited for the doors to open before picking up her luggage and getting on the train. She then turned around to look at Sasuke once again. "Well then, goodbye."

"Hn."

The door closed and Sasuke moved back. He walked away as soon as the train started moving. He was only able to take a few steps. He planted his palms on his face.

 _ **'Idiot!'**_

Sasuke whipped his head...

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

...to check on Sakura—She was sitting on one of the chairs in the gazebo, contented with just watching the others dance to the music. She was very entertained with how Sasori dance the sway with his grandmother while the others cheered.

When Ino and Tamaki walked up to Sakura to invite her to dance with them and she was very disinclined, Sasuke got worried.

"Right, Sasuke?"

He quickly turned to Kiba. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Nevermind." Kiba grinned. "You've been occupied— _If you know what I mean_."

"Shut up." Sasuke, he sat on the deck with Kiba and Shino, had to drink up all the beer from his glass or he wouldn't know where to blame the redness of his cheeks.

"You don't really have to sit here with us, Uchiha.", said Shino "Why don't you go sit with Haruno if that's what you prefer."

"I honestly can't tell if you're actually urging me to go to her or you're just, I don't know being bitter or something." Sasuke took another glance at Sakura's direction and realized that she was now looking at him—his now empty glass to be more specific. He was suddenly anxious so he set the glass down on the deck and stood up. "I'm just gonna go over there."

"Go ahead.", said Kiba, ignoring Shino's complain about how Sasuke tuned out while he was giving him a response.

.

.

.

"Everything alright?", he asked Sakura as soon as he was close enough.

"Y-Yes." A red flush crept across Sakura's face as Sasuke sat down on the chair beside her. "W-What about you? Is everything alright?"

"Aa." He scratched his nape.

"You're drinking way too much tonight."

"I'm done. That's my last."

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way. I was just-"

"No. I'm really done." Sasuke reached for her hand. "I don't want to drink anymore."

"Sakura!" Ino suddenly walked up to them. "Oh, hey Sasuke."Oops. Sorry was I interrupting?"

"What?" Sakura pulled her hand away from Sasuke's. "No!"

"Uh-huh~" Ino proceeded to get her phone from inside her bag.

Sakura looked at Sasuke apologetically.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm going to ask Sasori for a ride home." Ino put her phone back inside her bag after checking her messages.

Sasuke leaned back on his chair.

"O-Okay." Sakura was reluctant but reached for her bag as well. "Just let me say goodnight to... _everyone_."

"Where are _you_ going?"

"I— _You and I live in the same apartment so I'm coming home with you._ "

"No you're not."

Sasuke's brows furrowed when Ino gave her a knowing look.

"I told Sai he could sleep over.", Ino continued.

"S-So?", Sakura implored.

"We would like to have the place to ourselves tonight."

"What about me?"

"You?" Ino smirked. "Well Sasuke, could you take in my Sakura for tonight while I spend some 'alone time' with my boyfriend."

"You're drunk!"

"I-I could ask Izumi to let her sleep in the... uh... guest room."

"Eh?"

"There you have it, Sakura. Enjoy the rest of the evening." Ino turned away. "Sasori!"

 _("What is it?")_

 _("Mind giving me a ride home?")_

 _("Sure. It's about time we had home ourselves.")_

 _("Already?! O-Okay then. Thanks for coming.")_

...

Sasuke and Sakura were awkward and quiet for a while until Sasuke cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to talk to Izumi about the guest room."

"Wait. What about you? W-Where are you staying tonight?—I mean, now that you're back, where are you planning to-"

"Sakura?"

"H-Hm?"

.

.

.

Sakura went out into the balcony that was filled with cherry blossom petals. She marveled at the sight of the cherry blossoms along the river nearby. She had a good view of it from the hospital but there was something else about seeing it from a high angle up close.

She heard some people talking below so she looked down over the railing and saw Shino and Kiba. She then remembered that she was only wearing Sasuke's shirt so she backed away.

When she went back inside, Sasuke also walked into the room while drying his hair with the towel.

"You're done taking a bath?" Sakura was suddenly unable to move from where she stood. "That was fast."

"Aa. I'm so tired. I just want to sit down."

Sakura closed the balcony door as Sasuke hung his towel then put on a white t-shirt.

"You're not going to bed yet?" Sakura immediately regretted asking that question when Sasuke turned to her.

"I—Because..." There's no way Sakura would admit that she asked him because he was still wearing pants. Then, she wished she hadn't thought about his pants because she suddenly remembered how he unfastened it earlier in the wine room.

Sasuke looked at the desk behind Sakura and just assumed that she meant the documents he had laid out earlier. "I won't be able to sleep just yet so, I thought I might as well review my new contract and understand the scope of my new job.", he explained.

"Oh." Sakura was grateful that she was able to dodge an embarrassing conversation. "Y-You already have a job here?"

"Aa."

"Of course you do."

"Shisui have a position waiting for me at the main branch."

"Shisui?" Sakura slowly walked towards the bed.

"Uchiha Shisui. Itachi's best friend and a brother to us both."

"So, you're basically settled huh?" She finally sat down. "You even have a place to stay too."

Sasuke sat on his side of the bed as well. "Izumi said I could stay here but, I don't want to impose on them so I'll eventually find my own place."

"Eh? Such a waste." Sakura looked around the room. "It's near the hospital too." Sakura realized she carelessly brought up another suggestive topic.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes. It would be convenient for you, won't it?"

" _No—I mean—In the end,_ " Sakura waved her right hand off. "It's... your... decision... s-"

Sasuke held her hand and leaned closer to kiss her.

Sakura was just starting to get in the mood when Sasuke broke the kiss. "Good night,"

"Eh?"

"You can go ahead and sleep, it's pretty late. I'll keep it down or maybe I'll just go downstairs."

"But you said you were tired."

"I am but, I slept through my flight and I'm usually waking up and getting ready for the day at around this time."

"Oh, right."

"Maybe I'll feel sleepy after some reading."

Sakura tightened her hold on Sasuke's hand before he could let hers go. She then had him face her again. "Maybe, I can help."

Sasuke suddenly felt tense when Sakura ran her hand up his arm. "Y-You don't have to." Despite of what he said, he didn't lean away when Sakura moved closer.

"A man's biochemistry changes after an... orgasm. The uhm... brain releases chemicals—norepinephrine, serotonin, oxytocin, vasopressin and prolactin—These are... potential biochemical reasons for... post-sex sleepiness."

Sakura was definitely not trying to be sexy in the slightest way, she delivered it as scientifically as possible but with the shyness of a child—Nonetheless, Sasuke was turned on. "If... the Doctor r-recommend it... then," he mumbled.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke kissed her. He gently pushed Sakura down so that they were lying down.

"Okaeri", Sakura suddenly murmured while Sasuke was removing his t-shirt.

Sasuke stared at her, confusedly.

"I realized that I haven't said it yet."

"T-Tadaima.", he responded in spite of himself.

"There's one more thing."

"Hn?" Sasuke started unbuttoning her shirt as well.

"You really are perfect."

Sasuke stilled. Now, he really wasn't sure what Sakura is trying to tell him.

"As just you, Sasuke-kun."

'Oh.' Sasuke realized what she meant now.

"You've always been just you. You're still the boy I fell in love with eight years ago."

"That's all I want to be."

 _ **'Aa. The best thing about being me is that I get to be the person she fell in love with.'**_

"There, I kept my promise. I always remembered and now, I have reminded you." Sakura was suddenly proud.

"But you know, it's not enough."

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's expression closed up.

"I love you. Only you. I can't not love you and I can't help being selfish so, I want to be the man you love, after all."

" _You are the man I love Sasuke-kun_. For me, it has always been just you too."

"But, I'm terribly anxious you see. I constantly worry if I deserve you after everything I've done."

"You-"

"I want to be with you. I want to make it up to you but I'm scared that at this point, no matter what I do, I'll never deserve you or that... I might just end up hurting you again."

"Sasuke-kun,"

"So, once isn't enough."

"Eh?"

"You might have to remind me again, what's it like being love by you, so that I'd remember why I want you all for myself."

"O-Okay."

"You might have to do it again tomorrow."

Sakura threw her head back on the pillow and covered her face. "Okay." She was smiling again.

"And the day after that." Sasuke continued undoing the buttons of her shirt slowly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke again. "Okay." She bit her under lip to hold back her laughter.

"And the day after that."

She nodded.

"And probably all the coming days after that." He finally undid the last button.

"Pressure." Sakura suck in a deep breath as Sasuke had the flat of his hand on her stomach.

"Hopefully, for the rest of our life."

Sakura chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Oh I won't. Don't worry." Sasuke drag his hand all the way up—pushing the shirt aside and exposing as much of her as possible—until he reached her collar-bone. "Believe me," He then slip his fingers under her neck as he settled on top of her. "All I'm thinking about right now, is this... very... moment." He leaned down to kiss her.

...

...

...

 _ **'All I'm thinking about is you...**_

 _ **And me.'**_

~[*]~

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
